I want to kiss you now
by Yo-Ho-diablo
Summary: Naomi and Emily have been best friends since high school, now they're in college and seem to be developing feelings for each other!
1. Chapter 1

AUTHORS NOTE: This is pretty much AU version of Naomi and Emily's relationship so I hope you all enjoy! **Reviews are welcomed**!!

DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything associated with Skins.

CHAPTER 1

"Come on Ems get up and go dance Dino is well checking you out tonight"

Emily sighed if it wasn't for her sister she wouldn't even be in this dingy club celebrating the stupid Bristol rovers win. She wasn't having much fun sitting at the bar by herself drinking away the boredom. That's when Katie made her way over to try and coax her sister into letting some air head football player grope her on the dance floor.

"Look Katie..." she stopped what she was saying when she noticed a familiar face in the crowd quietly dancing with herself. Emily turned to Katie and smiled a sweet smile as she hopped off her stool and made her way to the dance floor.

"Nice one Ems live a little" The older twin smiled to her sister as she watched her make her way into the crowd, but her attention was soon diverted on the her boyfriend Danny's tongue that was currently rammed down her throat.

Emily smiled as she walked up to the blonde that now had her hands in the air dancing to the beat that was pumping through the club. Naomi looked up and seen Emily in front of her, she reached her hands out to her willing her to dance with her the small red head quickly obliged.

"I knew you would come" Emily called into the taller girl's ear in an attempt to be heard over the loud music.

Naomi simply smiled and continued to move to the rhythm.

The two girls were the bestest of friends and attended Round View College together. Katie didn't understand what Emily saw in the blonde girl she had never got along with Naomi the two had many conflicting ideals. The older twin tolerated Naomi; she had to seeing as she spent much of her time over at the Fitch household.

After much dancing and drinks the pair were giggling about something Emily had now forgotten. They sat themselves onto a nearby couch in the club. Still laughing Naomi lent her head on the back of the couch looking up to the ceiling, after calming down she turned her head still rested on the couch and looked to Emily. The redhead felt a feeling welling in the pit of her stomach, she had become accustomed to the feelings when she was around the blonde in front of her. She didn't know what they meant but she didn't mind she had begun to like the feeling. Except tonight she felt like her body was on fire especially when she felt Naomi slip her hand into hers entwining their fingers. Eyes still locked they smiled at each other and Emily felt a burning urge to kiss her friend. She leant forward and laid a small innocent kiss on her friend's cheek. Naomi bit her lip in effort to hide the wide grin that was daring to spread across her face. The two girls were now extremely close Naomi still smiling at Emily's friendly gesture. However the small kiss didn't satisfy the twin and she lent in placed a small delicate kiss on the blondes lips. Naomi was surprised by Emily's advances but she soon found herself leaning in to capture the young redhead's lips in another short kiss. Neither of them understood what was happening but Naomi quickly had her hand in Emily's hair pressing herself into the smaller girls frame, hungry for the feelings that were over taking her.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing to my sister?"

Naomi broke the kiss turning her head to face Katie her hand still in buried in a mess of red hair.

"Get the fuck off her you lezzo loser!" Katie walked over and ripped her sister away from the confused blonde.

Emily looked to the ground while her sister blasted her friend, too scared to look up and see the hurt written across her face.

On the way home way home Emily received a text message from Naomi.

Thanks for sticking up for me Ems. X

She felt tears burning down her face as she read the message over.

Once the twins were home and getting ready for bed Emily tried to explain herself saying the kiss meant nothing and that it was just a drunken mistake, just like the time Katie kissed Jono when she was with Danny. Katie bought Emily's story after she reminded her that Naomi had had boyfriends before. When Katie finally gone to sleep Emily got her phone out and sent a message apologising to Naomi and told her that Katie had cooled down and that she shouldn't worry.


	2. Chapter 2

AUTHORS NOTE: Here's chapter 2 and I hope you enjoy I've also noticed a lot of people have read this story but are reluctant to review, which makes me upset! Thanks to those that bother reviewing it makes me happy!!

DICLAIMER: Own nothing to do with skins.

CHAPTER 2

It had been two weeks since the kiss incident and none of the three girls spoke of it again. It was like Katie had completely forgotten about the nights events probably because she was too interested in pissing Effy off with Freddy as her new boyfriend.

Emily couldn't help but replay the night in her head and feel her feelings towards her friend changing into something else. She had also noticed Naomi taking on a different attitude around her she'd been acting cold towards her and been showing a slight interest in Cook.

"So what's with you and Cook?" Emily nervously asked her best friend. They were at the blonde's house in her room lying on their stomachs eyes focused on some rubbish show they had been watching silently while attempting to do some joint homework.

"Nothing's going on with me and Cook" Naomi shifted on the bed averting her eyes from the TV back down to her homework.

"No? Then why are you always flirting with him?" The smaller girl asked trying not to seem to pressing with the conversation but she knew she'd failed.

"Gosh Ems, what's with the fifty questions? Were just joking what are you jealous or something?"

"No" Emily let out a bit too soon. She looked back to her homework and trying to block out the hurt taking over her.

"Katie is having a party in the woods this weekend, you keen? I need someone with a tent I can share Katie says her Freddy and her have to share" Emily was scribbling in the margin of her books hoping Naomi would say yes, for some reason the thought of her and the blonde sharing a tent excited her.

"Who else will be there?" there used to be a time when the blonde wouldn't care who was going as long as Emily was there but she had changed after the fallout of their makeout.

"Well me, you, Katie, Freddy, JJ, Effy, Panda, Thomas and Cook"

"Yeah ok then"

Emily silently hoped it was the prospect of sleeping in a tent together that made up Naomi's mind not the fact that Cook was attending.

The weekend came quicker than expected and they quickly found themselves setting up camp. Emily had to wait for Naomi to arrive before she could set up their tent. The blonde soon came with Cook laughing at her side the sight made Emily sick to the stomach. After a while Naomi made her way over to the shy twin and they set up their tent.

"It's not very big" said Emily slightly happy that the blonde would be sleeping so close to her.

When she didn't hear a reply she turned to see her so called friend walking over and sitting with Cook and sipping the bottle of vodka he passed her.

"Fuck sake" Emily sighed it's going to be a long night she thought to herself.

It soon got dark and everyone was pretty drunk by this stage of the night. Emily was sat in between Panda and Thomas and Katie and Freddy who were both making out beside her. She wasn't too disturbed by them because her attentions were focused right in front of her watching Cook rubbing his hand up Naomi's thigh as he whispered in her ear causing her to blush slightly and laugh.

"Wanna go for a walk Ems?" waking from her thoughts Emily looked up to see JJ. She nodded and walked off into the trees away from the camp. It didn't go unnoticed by Naomi of course who was getting quite sick of Cook's stupid sex jokes.

"Oh looks like gay Jay is getting lucky tonight" Cook laughed at his own joke.

"I don't think so, Emily's not stupid!" She had nothing against JJ she just didn't think he was Emily's type, that's what she was telling herself anyway.

"Whoa settle Naomikins don't be too sure of yourself, Jay has been in love with her for ages and with that new medication he's on he might have to courage to do something about it, and Ems is pretty drunk so I'm sure she's up for it" Cook continued to laugh not to the amusement of the blonde seated next to him. She didn't really know what she was feeling for Emily at the moment but she knew she shouldn't be feeling like towards her best friend so she took the nearest escape and kissed Cook.

After an interesting talk with JJ about his favourite Egyptian cotton pyjamas Emily returned to the camp to see Cook on top of a half topless Naomi. The others had obviously gone to bed seeing as they were the only ones out.

"Naomi I can see one of your breasts" said JJ which caused Cook to jump up and Naomi to cover up. She also saw her tent door being shut quite violently; Emily had obviously seen them as well and felt the sudden need for sleep.

"I'm going to bed, night guys" said Naomi as she got up and walked into the tent.

She climbed inside to see Emily climbing into their bed.

"Aren't you sleeping in Cook's tent?" she asked coldly.

"No, I don't want to leave you alone" she could see the other girl was upset for some reason she wouldn't even look her in the eye.

"I don't care Naomi, you can go back to fucking him if you want" she threw the covers over herself.

"I wasn't fucking him and I don't want to" Naomi took her clothes off until she was in just her shirt and underwear and hopped under the covers with Emily. She turned to face the girl next to her who had her back to her.

"Why do you care what I do with him anyway?" she had a feeling why the young girl was getting so upset and she wanted it to be right so she pursued her.

Emily turned to face the blonde lying next to her.

"What does it feel like when he touches you?"

"I don't know" Naomi lied she knew she felt nothing when she was with Cook.

Emily couldn't help herself the alcohol in her system took over her body as she glided her hand over to Naomi's side and slid her hand up her t-shirt. She felt the blonde draw in a breath as she glided her hand slowly across her stomach.

"Does it feel like this" Emily was nervous as she spoke and her voice had become hoarse.

Naomi didn't reply, her breathing had become more of a panting as Emily's hand reached her bra and slid under capturing her breast in her hand.

"How about when he kisses you?" Naomi opened her eyes to see Emily's face centimetres from her own. She was going to kiss her, again. Naomi shut her eyes in preparation ready to embrace sweet lips in her own.

"Emily!!" the tent door was being zipped open and both girls flew away from each other.

"Katie what are you doing??" asked an extremely hot and flustered Emily.

"Move over bitches I'm sleeping in here with you two Freddie is snoring and I can't sleep." Katie stumbled in with her own pillow and blanket and set up next to Emily.

The younger twin moved closer to Naomi, with her body pressed into the taller girl next to her. She mentally sighed and for the second time that day she thought this is going to be a long night.

It had been about an hour since Katie had interrupted the two girls and her heavy breathing could be heard. On the other hand Emily couldn't sleep at all, Katie had her back to the girls and Emily facing her too scared what she'd do if she were facing the other girl. After a while she let out a small sigh.

"You still awake Em?" the voice in the quiet startled her at first but she relaxed as she felt Naomi wrap an arm around Emily's small waist.

"Yeah" It was barely audible but she couldn't help it with the feelings that were racing through her now.

"I'm too cold I can't sleep" the blonde said as she snuggled herself into the girl next to her.

"Yeah Katie's stole most of the blanket" The younger twin smiled at the feeling of Naomi pressing herself into her to keep herself warm, she moved her hands and held onto the ones wrapped around her waist.

"Em"

"Yeah"

Naomi moved her face closer to Emily's ear and whispered.

"I like kissing you better"

↓ **REVIEW HERE ↓**


	3. Chapter 3

AUTHORS NOTE: Hello again! Thanks for the lovely reviews it really made my day coming home and seeing my inbox full of such great comments. It also motivated me to update tonight instead of doing my homework so if you want more review more its simple!!

DISCLAIMER: Own no Skins stuff. Except some DVD's hehe.

CHAPTER 3

It was morning and Emily was the first to wake still in Naomi's arms. She heard Katie stirring and quickly unwrapped herself and got up first. They quickly all packed up and were on their way home. Emily hadn't had the chance to talk to Naomi yet, they didn't get the opportunity to be alone. On the way home Effy drove with JJ next to her and with Cook, Emily and Naomi in the back with the blonde strategically placed in the middle. The small redhead would cringe every time Cook would try something on Naomi who seemed to be not enjoying the car ride at all and kept quiet most of the way.

Once she had been dropped off Emily had a shower and got dressed. Katie had gone to Freddie's house, her parents out at some business function and her pervy brother must have been at his little boyfriend Gordon Macpherson's house. She sat on the end of her bed and debated whether or not the call the girl that was constantly on her mind. She had no idea what she would even say to the girl she had no idea what was going on with them was she in love with her? Or was it a phase? She was scared all these feelings would ruin their friendship and if Katie found out she would kill her. There were a million and one things racing through her mind at the moment, but she knew one thing and that was how she felt when she touched Naomi and it was certainly a good feeling and she wanted more of it. As she sat there in thought she felt her phone vibrating in her hand, she looked down and saw Naomi's name, she was calling her.

"Hello" you could tell she was nervous.

"Hey Em, what you doing?"

"Nothing really I just had a shower, I got the house to myself tonight, you should come over, we can you know hang out" Emily was mentally kicking herself she must have sounded like a complete tosser 'hang out' seriously what else are we going to do.

"Yeah sounds nice, I'll bring the vodka"

Naomi ended the call, feeling more nervous now than when she had decided to ring the girl.

Time flew by and now Naomi was standing on Emily's front step hesitating on ringing the door bell. Plucking up the courage she pressed the button. The door opened revealing the shorter girl.

"Hi" she said shyly not knowing what else to say she motioned for Naomi to enter the house.

"So what do you wanna do?" asked Emily.

Knowing the best way to break the ice between the two Naomi pulled out the vodka bottle from her large bag. Smiling she proposed for them to go into the kitchen.

Naomi sat at the table while Emily went into the cupboard.

"You want shots?" she casually asked.

"Why not" Naomi replied she was in the mood to be wasted. She watched as Emily bend down to get the shot glasses. She watched as her shirt lifted down and saw her exposed bra. She cleared her throat and looked the other way.

Emily returned back up with the glasses and poured the shots.

"Let's get this party started" she said as she raised her glass and tilted her head back feeling the liquid burn down her throat.

They soon moved to the living room sitting on the couch watching TV sharing the vodka bottle between each other, the thoughts for glasses long gone. Emily passed the vodka to the eager blonde next to her. They were giggling over nothing like they always do when they have been drinking. Naomi put the bottle in the table in front of them and lay back into the couch sighing. Emily couldn't help but giggle at her; they sat looking at each other both smiling from ear to ear. Then things become more serious as the stares continued and the laughing faded. Naomi stared into the redhead's eyes moving her gaze slightly to her lips and back up again.

"I want to kiss you" Emily's mouth slightly opened at the five words with a small smile forming on her lips.

"Em, can I kiss you?" Emily nodded her head unable to speak.

Naomi swallowed her nerves still present even with the liquid courage coursing through her system. She hovered over the smaller girl and slowly pressed her lips onto hers. It was a small simple kiss and she pulled back wanting to see Emily's reaction. She opened her eyes to see brown ones staring back at her with want behind them. Emily pushed her face forwards capturing Naomi's lips for a longer more passionate kiss. Emily broke away and looked at the girl in front of her; she was biting her lip suppressing her smile like she always does.

"Say something" the blonde pleaded wanting a reaction to their actions.

However Emily didn't say anything she had always thought actions spoke louder than words so she leant forward and kissed Naomi again, this time pushed her down into the couch and lay on top of her letting her hands roam over her body. They continued kissing and touching each other until Emily stopped to say something.

"I've never done this before" She was out of breath and nervous as all hell.

"I know" was all Naomi could say before the urges took over her and she leant forward into Emily's soft lips. However Emily pulled back again.

"Naomi, I can't, not now" The blonde was looking at her with confusion.

"We're both drunk, this isn't right" Emily was scared. What if Naomi was just caught up in the heat of the alcohol, neither of the girls had spoke of their feelings or done anything together while sober, she couldn't risk losing her.

"Naomi I don't want to ruin our friendship, I think we should stop. Let's just go to bed ok?"

Naomi was hurt, she didn't want to lose what they had either but she was confused by Emily she was playing her hot and cold. One minute she's feeling her up in a tent, the next she's telling her she doesn't want her. Not knowing what else to do she followed the redhead up stairs and climbed into Katie's bed while Emily hopped in her own.

↓**RAVING REVIEWS = MORE CHAPTERS ↓**


	4. Chapter 4

AUTHORS NOTE: Hello! Thanks for the reviews guys, they are definitely what keeps me going! It's nice to get some feedback. Hope you enjoy this chapter I won't be able to get another chapter up for a few days because I'm going away on a nice camping trip so hopefully this will be satisfying for you. Anyhoo enjoy!!!

Disclaimer: I don't own the skins franchise!

CHAPTER 4

Stirring from her sleep Emily awoke with the sunlight beaming in her eyes. She rubbed her forehead as the searing pain settled in, too much to drink last night she thought. Looking to her right she noticed Naomi still fast asleep in Katie's bed. Suddenly the events of last night played over in her mind. Naomi had thrown herself at the young girl but yet she had thrown her on her arse by rejecting her. She had no idea what was going on with the two of them, she knew that she had some "unusual" feelings for Naomi but it was more complicated than that wasn't it?

"Morning Em" Emily looked over to see the blonde that was always so intently on her mind looking over at her. Naturally she smiled.

"Morning" She wondered if the girl would say anything about last night.

"My head hurts; we drank too much last night. I think it's about time you kicked you alcohol addiction Ems it's doing my head in"

"My alcohol addiction?? You're the one that brought the vodka, you have no one to blame but yourself" she smiled, satisfied with her argument.

"Whatever, denial isn't a healthy lifestyle either you know"

Emily knew arguments weren't easy to win when you're talking to Naomi so she opted for another angle and threw her pillow at the smiling blonde.

"Hey!" She yelled not happy with the sudden turn to violence.

"I'm pretty sure violent mood swings aren't too good as well" they giggled, their friendship unaffected by the antics of the previous night, which was a relief to both girls.

"Let's get breakfast, I'm starving" offered the small redhead as she climbed out of bed.

They ate their breakfast and went into the lounge room to watch some Sunday morning cartoons.

Emily looked over at Naomi and studied her face which had a slight grin plastered on it as she laughed watching some cartoon. Emily however wasn't too interested at the moment she was wrapped in the beauty before her. She smiled to herself as she looked at her strewn hair, it was messy but it didn't alter her allure at all, she was still beautiful.

"You right Ems?" Naomi asked when she noticed the girl staring at her smiling.

Emily was shaken from her dream. "Yeah, fine" she answered, blushing just a little bit at her previous thoughts. She wanted to touch her like she touched her last night but she was too scared.

"Do I have something on my face?" Naomi was wiping around her mouth paranoid she had some food stuck to it.

"No, I was looking at your... um your hair! Look how messy it is" She laughed and ruffled the blonde hair trying to cover up the fact that she was perving on her friend, perving? Was she really perving on her?

"Stop it" she laughed grabbing Emily's arm and holding onto it. She soon dropped it when the air got thick and the girl was staring at her again with all seriousness.

"You weren't looking at my hair were you?" suddenly she was confident she had a feeling she knew what was going on.

"What?" said Emily quietly.

"You want to kiss me again don't you?" Naomi held her head high full of confidence.

"What??" Emily was blushing all shades of red and looking everywhere but the girl in front of her.

"You can if you want to you know, kiss me?" she was talking quieter now a little bit of nervousness was overtaking her confidence.

Finally she caught the blondes gaze and looked deep into her eyes. She wanted to kiss her she knew it, but.... but what? she thought, she wanted it, she could tell Naomi wanted it. Taking in a deep breath she left forward and kissed the taller girl. Naomi breathed in heavily as she felt the soft lips crash into hers. Immediately she moved her hands into the girls red hair, embracing the electric feeling shooting into her body as the kiss intensified. She pushed the smaller girl into the couch and lay on top of her all the while still kissing her. She ran her hand along the small body beneath her until she reached the hem of her shirt. Hesitant at first but gaining more confidence she slipped her hand up onto Emily's bare skin. The deep inhale from beneath her told her that the girl liked it.

"Wow!! You're a dyke bitch!" Naomi flew off of Emily as the girl jumped to her feet and stared at her younger brother in front of her.

"James! What are you doing home??" Emily was bright red, embarrassed at the comprising situation she was just caught in.

"Gordon Macpherson said you're meant to stick your finger in, were you going to stick your finger in her Naomi?" Both girls' jaws dropped lost for words as the young boy stood looking at them expectantly.

"No she wasn't going to stick anything in anywhere James you little perv, we were just practicing for like boys you know? girls do it all the time hasn't Gordon told you?"

Nice cover up Em's thought Naomi, although she was a bit disappointed Emily didn't want her sticking anything anywhere, she did just stick her tongue down her throat a second ago did that count? Naomi was pulled from her thoughts when Emily warned her brother not to tell anyone what he had just seen or she tell their mum things about him a hundred times worse. James ran upstairs and left the two girls in the room alone.

"That was eventful" stated the blonde.

"Yeah sorry, I didn't know he'd be home so early" Emily was looking to the ground a bit embarrassed by the whole situation.

"Ems I've got to go home now do some homework that was due last week. But I'll see you at school tomorrow yeah?"

Emily nodded looked back up to her.

"We should talk after school or something; sort a few things out ok?"

She nodded again not really knowing what to say. Naomi walked towards her until her face was inches from Emily's; she leant forward and placed a slight kiss on her cheek.

"See you" she declared as she walked off.

Emily said bye but her voice was stuck in her throat and the farewell sounded husky and dry.

↓ **REVIEWS LOVELY REVIEWS ↓**


	5. Chapter 5

AUTHORS NOTE: Hello again, I'd like to thank everyone who has took the time out of their busy lives to review my story it means a whole lot to me and everyone should take comfort in the fact that they make my life brighter!!

DISCLAIMER: Own none of the skins franchise!! Would be happy to buy it all for $1.50 if anyone's selling!!

CHAPTER 5

Naomi waited at the top of the school stairs like she did everyday waiting for her best friend to arrive. Today was Monday and both girls shared the same psychology class first period. The blonde was nervous she hadn't heard from Emily since her shit of a brother walked in on the two 'practicing'. Naomi's stomach did back flips as she picked the two redheads in the sea of students. Smiling she waited until Emily tore away from her twin and walked up to her.

"Hey" both girls greeted each other in union.

Nothing else was said as they both walked off heading to class together. They sat down in their usual seats next to each other, got their notebooks out and faced the teacher that had just walked in. It took Emily about half an hour to become bored, she looked around the class room for something to turn her attention to. Finally she found herself staring below hers and Naomi's desk. She looked at her little sneakers, moving her feet around as she inspecting the shoes, moving her gaze to the right she found herself looking at Naomi's ballet style shoes. Her line of sight moved from the girls' shoes up to her legs, she was wearing her tartan skirt but no stockings today so her legs were left exposed. Staring at the blondes exposed thighs that were mere inches from her own, she wondered if the girl was cold, swallowing the saliva that had suddenly gathered in her mouth she felt herself getting hot. She raised her head to see that the taller girl was looking at her with a bright grin spread from ear to ear. Emily felt her face get even hotter as her cheeks blushed a red that could rival the shade of her hair.

"Nice view Ems?" Naomi still had a bright grin spread across her face cherishing Emily's embarrassment.

"What?? I was looking at your shoes." The blushing girl was looking ahead, too embarrassed to look at Naomi.

"My shoes aren't up here" Naomi laughed as she patted her thighs.

"I noticed you weren't wearing any stockings, I was wondering if you were cold"

"Yeah that's why your mouth was gaping open, face it Ems you were checking me out thinking of inappropriate ways to keep me warm"

Crossing her arms and sinking in her chair Emily looked to the front of the class attempting to hide her cherry coloured face from the laughing blonde next to her.

The bell rang signalling the end of the day for both girls. As they walked out of class Naomi grabbed Emily's arm pulling her. "Let's get out of here"

"Where are you taking me?" she asked as they walked out of the school entrance.

"We can go to my house" Emily nodded as she followed her friend down the path.

The walk to Naomi's wasn't very long and Emily was becoming increasingly nervous with each step. They walked in the front door and made their way up the stairs into Naomi's room. Emily sat of the end of the bed as the tall blonde shut the door. She made her way over to the bed and sat down next to Emily not too close but not too far either. The silence in the room was growing and the small redhead felt the need to break the silence.

"So..." She swallowed some nervousness as she looked to Naomi who's normally confident face also looked quite nervous.

"Emily what's going on with us?" she was straight to the point and she didn't care she needed answers.

"I don't know" The shy twin's gaze was now on the floor as she quietly answered the burning question.

"Emily look at me"

She slowly moved her head back up and looked at the alluring gaze of the blonde next to her.

"You must know something, we've kissed, twice and after the first time I was really scared but after what happened in the tent I knew what I wanted" she was fiddling with the blanket beneath her as she spoke.

"What do you want?" Emily nervously asked.

"Ems, I want you" they were both staring into each other's eyes and there was something fierce behind the blue orbs in front of her.

"Oh" was all Emily could bring herself to say.

Naomi looked at the small hand besides her and brought her own hand over the top of it grasping it firmly.

"Emily I know you want me too, after all you're the one that started this all"

"Naomi it's more complicated than that"

"What? How?" She looked at her puzzled.

"It just is ok" the words were barely audible as she again moved her gaze from the blonde to the floor.

"Look Ems its simple, I want you, you want me so let's get together and feel alright" she was getting desperate as she squeezed the shy girls hand.

"Naomi, imagine what people would say about us"

"Why who cares what other people think?" Naomi furrowed her brows.

"I do ok." Emily said as she shamely admitted her fears.

"Well then, we can... we can keep it a secret, no one has to know but us" Naomi shuffled herself closer to Emily who finally had chosen to look up at her.

"Come on Ems I know you want this as much as I do" The blonde smiled at her friend as she brushed as small piece of hair off of Emily's face.

"So will you... can you please just, just kiss me"

Again looking into the blondes enthralling eyes Emily knew she couldn't resist it any longer and she slowly lent forward closing her eyes as she felt the soft touch of Naomi's lips. The kiss was slow and soft but full of exploding feelings neither girls could control. Naomi couldn't help herself as she pushed Emily back onto her bed and pulled herself on top of her, putting more passion into their kiss. Hands wondered as the kiss continued and intensified. Naomi was the first to pull back as she rested her head on top of the girls beneath her.

"I take this as a yes to my proposal"

Emily could only smile before she crashed their lips back together flipping Naomi over in the process so that she could be on top of her.

↓**GO AHEAD AND MAKE MY DAY↓**


	6. Chapter 6

AUTHORS NOTE: Hello everyone reading thanks a bunch for all the reviews it brings a smile to my dial every time I get a new one so keep firing them away even some suggestions or anything will be appreciated!! Anyway hope you enjoy the chapter if you're lucky I might have another one up later.

DICLAIMER: Don't own skins.

CHAPTER 6

It had been a few days since Emily and Naomi had begun their secret relationship. It didn't take long for both girls to warm into taking the big step in their friendship together. Neither were really willing to admit their feelings for each other to the outside world, so they were in what some might call the honeymoon period.

They walked through the school corridor and into the classroom together. The room was empty, the girls had arrived a few minutes early and no one was to be seen. They sat down at the table in the corner of the room slightly away from the other tables in the class.

"So Ems, we're all alone" Naomi had a cheesy grin plastered on her face and was wiggling her eyebrows at the blushing redhead. She slid her hand under the table and ran it along Emily's exposed thigh. The small girl quickly pushed it off of her and spun her head around the room looking frantically if someone could have seen.

"Naomi! Someone will see!" her eyes were wide with panic.

"There's no one in here! Who's going to see us??"

"Someone could walk in you never know!"

Naomi sunk into her chair and folded her arms across her chest.

"Nice to know you're so ashamed of me"

"Naomi don't do that, you know I'm not ready for everyone to know yet, neither are you"

The blonde shot her a look of hurt.

"Doesn't mean you have to treat me like I have a disease"

Emily looked at her girlfriend and felt a sudden burst of courage. She reached over to the blonde and grabbed onto her hand giving it a tight squeeze.

"Hey stop it, this is still so new for the both of us, we just need to take it slow ok?"

Naomi gave the small girl a smile of reassurance; she could understand where she was coming from. They heard a noise coming from the class room door Emily quickly pulled her hand away from Naomi's as if it was on fire. They both watched the door as Effy floated into the class room giving them both a small eye brow raised smile as she sat down then more students poured into the classroom. For some reason Naomi felt like Effy could just read your mind and see all your secrets with one look, it was unnerving.

The rest of the school day dragged on like normal with nothing out of the ordinary happening. As the last bell signalled the end of the day Emily rushed to the front entrance of the school to wait for Naomi like she did most days. She smiled as she spotted the blonde coming towards her, but then she cringed inwardly as she also spotted her twin walking towards her. Both girls arrived at their destination Emily Fitch together and exchanged their normal pleasant smiles to each other.

"Ems you are coming home tonight aren't you we've got that party to go to. You know the one we planned to go to last week? I've totally set you up with this well lush guy from my art class" Katie was smiling, pleased wither ability to find her sister a hook up for the night.

Emily looked to Naomi expecting to see some kind of displeasure in her eyes but she could see it written over her entire face, lucky Katie wasn't looking towards the blonde or she might have seen it as well.

"Sure" replied Emily not really knowing what else to say to her domineering twin.

"Great I'll meet you at home later then, I'm just going over to Fred's for a while" Katie winked at her sister as she walked off. Emily hoped it wasn't meant to insinuate what she would be doing at his house. She turned to Naomi who had her arms crossed and a bitching look on her face.

"Thanks Ems, you do realise you were coming over to my house tonight don't you??"

"I totally forgot that I said I'd go with her I couldn't say no. You should just come as well? Katie wont mind... much" She looked to the ground ashamed at her inability to stand up to her sister.

"Emily why would I want to come to a party where your sister is going to be throwing guys at you, that would just be super fun" She offered her girlfriend a fake smile.

"Please come! You can save me from them, come be my hero Naomi" she gave her best puppy dog eyes to try win the girl over.

Naomi bit her lip thinking. "Ok, only so I can keep an eye on you, don't get upset if I end up punching people in order to keep you all to myself." She smiled satisfied that she can still spend the night with the small redhead.

"Cool, can you meet me there so that twin doesn't get her bitch Fitch face on until she's got Freddie there to sidetrack her?"

"Good plan, walk me to the bike shed"

They walked over to the shed where Naomi had put her bike, the two girls stood there alone.

"Is it secluded enough here to kiss me goodbye do you think?" The blonde was praying she'd say yes.

"I think I can risk it" smiled Emily. She leaned in and gently pressed her lips into the girls in front of her for a short but sweet kiss goodbye. As soon as it was over she didn't forget to check if anyone had spied them.

"I'll text you later then and give you the party details, no doubt Katie will stay at Freddie's so you can stay at mine if you want?"

"Love to Fitch" Naomi smiled before she hopped on her bike and rode away.

Emily watched her leave the school before she made her own way home. As she walked closer to her destination she couldn't help but worry about all the possible events that could happen tonight.

↓**ITS UP TO YOU TO REVIEW (BUT ITS ENCOURAGED) ↓**


	7. Chapter 7

AUTHORS NOTE: Wow two updates in one day so I better have a million raving reviews next time I look!! Thanks for all the other I have received means heaps!!!

DISCLAIMER: don't own skins.

CHAPTER 7

Naomi walked up the garden path to the house in which the party was obviously in full swing. She was nervous as to what she would see behind the door, she was sure Katie had already thrown the lucky boy Emily's way. Biting her bottom lip she opened the door and saw that the house had already begun to look like a storm had hit it, just another every day party in Bristol she thought. Clutching her bottle of vodka in her hand she walked down the hall until she noticed Effy standing unfazed in the kitchen watching some boys have a sculling contest. She walked over and offered the silent brunette a smile.

Naomi didn't bother getting a cup even though she was in the kitchen; however she took a long swig from her bottle.

"In for a big night?" Effy asked with raised eyebrows.

"Haven't decided yet" replied the blonde.

"No Emily?"

Does she know there is something going on between us? Naomi thought to herself.

"She should be here already, she came with Katie she's found her a nice boy toy for the night"

Effy nodded and looked towards the lounge room that was visible from the kitchen.

"That'd be them there then" she said pointing to the small redhead who was standing close to a good looking boy, laughing.

Naomi felt her mouth open slightly at the sight.

"He's cute" Said Effy as she faced the blonde smiling knowing full well that she'd get a reaction from her.

"Ah yeah... sure he is" stumbled Naomi as she took another long swig of her vodka.

"I might just go say hi to them, let Ems know I'm here you know?" said the blonde as she wiped the remaining vodka on her lips with the back of her sleeve.

"You do that" Effy smiled offering Naomi a small wink as she walked away. She definitely knew something was going on with them, that girl knows everything.

Naomi walked over towards Emily and the good looking boy, watching them as they both laughed at something the boy had said.

"Hey Ems" She said almost nonchalantly.

"Naomi your here!" She could tell that Emily was already a bit tipsy but the sound in her voice and the obvious wanting in her eyes as she looked the blonde up and down.

"It would seem so. Who's your friend?" she asked as she looked the boy up and down.

"Oh this is Tom, he's well funny. Tell Naomi one of your jokes Tom" She had her hand on his arm as she looked him in the eyes pleading him to tell Naomi a joke.

"I think I'll be right" she said as she rolled her eyes and looked around the room pissed off. She noticed Cook at the other end of the room smoking a spliff.

"I might go say hi to Cook" Giving Emily a small fake smile she headed in Cook's direction sighing out loud at her girlfriends obvious amusement in the pretty boy Katie had given her.

"Hey tosser" she said to the laughing boy as she sat down next to him.

"Nice to see you to Naomikins, want some spliff?" he asked as she handed her the smoke.

"Gladly" Taking a long drag on the spliff Naomi watched as Tom keep chatting away to Emily.

"Still want to shag me then?"

Naomi almost choked on her vodka as she heard Cooks question.

"Sorry Cook but I think it's a no goer"

"Fair enough then" Said Cook as he handed the spliff back to Naomi.

"What you're not going to try and convince me? Most guys would." Taking a toke on the spliff she looked to the seemingly insensitive boy.

"I'm not most guy's babe and I think I know the reason why you don't want to and there she goes" He pointed to a small redhead walking out of the room.

Naomi looked at Emily as she left the room and then back to Cook.

"Geez is it that obvious" She admitted sighing.

"Doesn't take a genius to see the way you two look at each other"

Naomi sighed again as she looked towards the ceiling. Suddenly she felt her phone vibrating in her pocket. Looking at her new message she noticed it was from Emily asking her to meet her in an unoccupied bedroom left of the toilet.

"Go get your girl Naomikins" Cook was smiling as she got up and made her way out of the lounge room in search for Emily.

She opened the door to see the redhead sitting on the edge of the bed in the centre of the room, shutting the door she broke the silence.

"Lost your boyfriend I see" Naomi folded her arms and lent her back on the door.

"Well I had to save myself seeing as my hero didn't"

"Didn't want to interrupt you, you looked like you were having a great time with Tommy boy" She hadn't changed her attitude; she was still slightly pissed at the way Emily had been acting with the boy.

"Are you kidding? I've been waiting to get you alone all night" Emily blushed as her revelation slipped, she blamed her courage on the amount of vodka she had consumed.

"Really?" Naomi inquired as she wiggled her eyebrows and made her way over and sat next to the girl.

"Yeah" Said Emily as she looked up into the brilliant blue eyes so close to her.

"So will you just kiss me already?" The husky whisper was barely heard by the blonde but and it gave her enough permission to do what she had been dreaming of all night.

Emily took control of the situation and lay Naomi onto the bed and climbed on top of her all the while attacking her lips with her own.

"Jesus" Naomi breathed as the normally shy redhead began lightly kissing down her neck. Coming back up to the blonde's lips she put her hand under the thin material of Naomi's shirt and lifted it above her head removing it leaving the girl exposed in her bra.

"You're beautiful" she whispered half to herself as she inspected her girlfriend's body in the semi light. She then proceeded to take her own shirt off and watched as the blonde beneath her ran her hands over her stomach.

Naomi couldn't stand the separation so she pressed their lips together once again. Both girls were too caught up in the moment to realise a door had been opened and a light turned on.

"EMILY!! What the fuck are you doing??!!!"

Both girls flung apart at the sound of the roaring monster.

"Katie what are you doing in here?" Emily asked seemingly calm as she picked up hers and Naomi's top, putting hers on and flinging the other girls hers.

"What am I doing here?? What are you doing here, on top of her half naked??" screamed Katie.

"Oh, umm, well it's a long story really... you see I ah, I spilt my drink on my shirt so I took it off. Oh look its dry now that's great" She brushed her hand over her fake wet shirt and added a nice fake smile for effect.

"And then Naomi..." Emily looked to the girl for some help but she was just staring at her dumbfounded, she shook her head at her as if to say what??

"Well Naomi she... she had this itch on her chest so we took her shirt off so we could have a closer look at it too make sure Cook hadn't give her any diseases. Anyway that's why I was on top of her I was trying to get a good look at it, right Naomi?" She looked at Naomi for some confirmation to back up her lie, she however was looking at her as if she had grown another head.

"Emily it's me you're talking to not Pandora" Said Katie as she shook her head at her sister's fanciful imagination.

"Oh" was all the girl could say as the realisation of the fact that she had been caught out hit her.

"Now hurry up we're leaving"

Emily had her head facing the ground ashamed of what her sister had caught her doing, she couldn't look or say anything to Naomi as she made her way out despite her name being yelled, calling her back into the room.

↓**NOT WRITING ANOTHER CHAPTER UNTILL THE 100TH REVIEW BETTER START CRACKING GUYS↓**


	8. Chapter 8

AUTHORS NOTE: Well I know I said no updates until 100 reviews but I couldn't contain it any longer!!! I know I hate waiting for updates. Thanks to Saharet for the cookies they were tasty!!

DISCLAIMER: Don't own Skins, sadly.

CHAPTER 8

The walk home wasn't particularly fun for either twins, they were both silent and it was awkward. They walked into the house and up to their bedrooms. Emily hopped into her bed and waited anxiously for Katie to enter. She quickly returned to the bedroom refreshed and in her pyjamas, she didn't look once to Emily as she made her way into her bed.

"Katie" The quiet twin pleaded.

"What?" she barked.

"Look at me, I'm still Emily, I'm still your sister" You could hear the hurt and need in her voice as she pleaded with her sister. Katie spun around in her bed to look at Emily.

"My sister wouldn't be caught dead lezzing it up with some stupid cow when she had a perfectly good looking boy throwing himself at her" The venom from Katie's stung through Emily's entire body, she didn't know what to say, her own sister had just disowned her for being who she was. Her fragile heart couldn't withstand the pain. She did all she could do and laid down in her bed covering herself in her blanket and cried herself to sleep.

Katie woke up with a slight feeling of guilt running through her body. She turned over in her bed to see Emily still curled up asleep. It had taken her a while to fall to sleep last night listening to her sister crying for a majority of the night. It hurt knowing that she had hurt her by what she said but she deserved it right? She shouldn't be an ungrateful shit and ruin Katie's night by... by what Katie thought, enjoying herself? Flinging the blanket off of her she jumped out of bed and moved to the bathroom to have a shower to clear her head.

Emily heard the door shut and thought it safe to move. She reached for her phone only to see she hadn't received any calls or messages from a certain blonde that wouldn't leave her mind. Sighing she scrolled through her contacts hovering over Naomi's name, should she call her? What would she say? "Hey Naomi, I'm sorry for being such a stupid coward twat, so can you forgive me?" It was the truth but somehow she didn't think it would be that easy. Exiting out of the contacts she opened her photo files. There were loads of pictures of her and Naomi fooling around, she stopped as she opened a photo of her kissing Naomi on the cheek. It was an innocent photo taken a few months ago before either of the girls confessed and feelings to each other. Emily smiled as she looked at the look on Naomi's face, she couldn't quite place the feelings that were spread on her face. The blonde had been shocked she wasn't expecting Emily to kiss her but she still had a hint of happiness mixed in with her surprise. Not exiting out of the photo Emily sat her phone on the table next to her bed and made her way down stairs to get some breakfast.

Katie got out of the shower unhappy that her guilt hadn't washed off. Walking back into her bedroom noticing that Emily had already awoke and gone. Sighing she sat down on her sisters bed. Looking around the room she noticed Emily's phone sitting on the side table next to her. Curiosity took her over as she reached for the telephonic device. Hitting a button the phones backlight turned on revealing a photo of her sister kissing Naomi, her mouth fell open as she witnessed this private moment. Katie didn't know what to think, she could see the admiration in her younger twins eyes. Suddenly the phone started vibrating and Naomi's name appeared on the screen. What should she do? Answer it? Tell Emily? Or just let it ring out? Her internal battle was answered when she held the phone to her ear.

"Hello" She was trying to keep her voice low like her sisters but she was pretty sure she was failing miserably.

"Katie is that you?" There was no fooling Naomi.

"What do you want?" She asked returning to her normal voice.

"To talk to Emily where is she?"

"I don't know where she is what do you want her for?"

"To talk to her Katie that's why I called her"

"Well I'm pretty sure she doesn't want to talk to you, actually now that I think of it I think she's out fucking JJ so see ya around" Katie hung up the phone and put it back on the table. What the fuck was she thinking? JJ? Why would anyone tap that mong?

Katie went down stairs and seen her sister sitting in the kitchen taking small nibbles at her toast, she looked deep in thought.

"Come on get dressed"

"What for?" Emily didn't even bother looking up from her toast as she shook her head.

"We're going out"

"Where?" She finally looked up at her older twin and gave her a less than impressed look.

"we're going shopping, now hurry up"

Emily did as she was always told and went and got ready, but she needed to get out of the house she didn't want to wallow all day.

They were walking through the shop occasionally moving items of clothes to get a better look at them; well Katie was Emily on the other hand was just following.

"Come on Ems try this on" Katie was waving some ridiculous garment that wouldn't cover much.

Emily wasn't even looking at her twin; her eyes were focused in the distance it looked like she was staring at something. Katie followed her sisters' eye line and saw that she was staring at none other than Naomi, what the fuck is she doing her here? The older twin thought. Emily looked to the ground as the blonde started walking towards them.

"Hey Ems" she was acting cheery.

Emily looked up at her with her usual deer in the headlights look.

"How's JJ?" Katie immediately mentally kicked her self.

"What?"

"You were fucking him this morning weren't you?" Her tone of voice hadn't changed.

"Naomi what the hell are you talking about?" The smaller redhead was shaking her head at her girlfriends' sudden weird antics.

"Well that's what you told me didn't you Katiekins?"

All eyes were now on Katie as she struggled to find something to say.

"What the fuck Katie?" it was uncharacteristic for Emily to talk like this to her sister but it was definitely called for.

"Ems, I didn't know what to say, she called and I was angry and confused and it was the first thing that came to my mind"

"So you told my girlfriend I was out fucking somebody else?"

Naomi's jaw dropped at Emily's courageous revelation, she had just verbally admitted their relationship to her overpowering sister, this was defiantly one for the ages.

"Your what?" whispered Katie, still shocked at her sisters outburst.

"She's my girlfriend Katie, we're together. That's if she'll still have me after I was such a twat last night" Emily to Naomi for any sign of confirmation. Her wish was granted in the form of a huge smile on the blondes face.

Katie didn't know how to react, on one hand she was terribly upset that her sister was different and was scared for her, scared about how other people will react. However on the other hand she was glad that her sister was finally happy with someone, just not so glad it was Naomi.

"I just don't understand" whispered Katie.

"Neither do I, but it just happened and I really really like her ok, and I'm staying with her whether you like it or not, so I guess I'll see you later, leave you to do some thinking" Emily took one last look at her sisters face as Naomi's hand guided her out of the shop.

"Well defiantly didn't see that one coming" said Naomi as they walked over to the bus stop.

"Yeah me neither" Emily sat on the bench under the bus stop looking towards the ground replaying everything that just happened.

"Hey cheer up, Katie didn't look that mad I bet everything will be fine" She reached over and put her hand over Emily's which was resting on top of the bench.

The small redhead gave her a reassuring smile and risked some PDA by giving her a quick kiss on the lips.

↓**JUST DO IT↓**


	9. Chapter 9

AUTHORS NOTE: Hello and thank you to all that have reviewed your legends, let me know what you think of this chapter.

DISCLAIMER: Don't own skins!!!

CHAPTER 9

They got to Naomi's without any problems. Her mum was home and Emily made sure to exchange pleasantries with her before they made their way up to Naomi's bedroom.

"Could you suck up her arse any further Em?"

"I do not know what you are talking about" Both girls sat smiling on the end of the bed and tuned into the TV.

The TV and all past conversations were soon forgotten as Emily took charge of the situation and pounced on the blonde next to her, which lead to the current situation in which the small redhead had Naomi straddled beneath her. Emily's eyes were transfixed on the girl below her as she felt soft hands trailing their way up her thighs until they disappeared up her skit. She bent down and planted a gentle kiss on Naomi's lips and then slowly kissed down her neck. The blonde couldn't contain the small moan that came out of her mouth as Emily sucked on a sensitive part of her neck. Satisfied with her efforts she continued nipping at her neck. This was only fuel to the fire for Naomi and she felt the sudden need to be in control. She flipped Emily over until she was on top causing her to let out a little squeal. She sat beneath the blonde blushing slightly at the sudden change in the situation.

"Naomi, I..."

"What?" mumbled the blonde as she laid gentle kisses along her neck.

'Oh Jesus" Naomi stopped and looked down at the girl smiling at her exclamation.

"You're Jesus or I'm Jesus?" All Emily could do was blush, but her seriousness soon returned.

"Naomi... I just don't think I'm ready for this, you know?" she wasnt looking at her, too scared that she would offend the girl on top of her. Naomi reached out and grabbed both Emily's hands and waited for her to look her in the eyes.

"Em I'm not ready until you're ready so don't worry ok. Besides what do you take me for we haven't even been going out for a week?" They were both laughing now lightening up the mood.

Suddenly Naomi felt something under her leg.

"Em I think you're vibrating"

She gave her gave her girlfriend a puzzled look before realising that her phone was ringing. Reaching into her skirt pocket she flipped out her phone seeing her sisters' name on the screen.

"It's Katie" she spoke half to herself; Naomi shrugged not knowing what to tell the young twin. Emily sighed and put the phone to her ear.

"Look Katie I don't want to fight anymore..."

Katie cut her mid sentence.

"Neither do I"

"What?"

"I'm ok with it alright." The sentence couldn't have shocked Emily more than it did.

"Umm Katie are you feeling ok?? Did you get hit over the head with a rock or something?"

Em I miss you ok and I don't want to fight" She sounded legitimate enough, which was odd.

"Ok" she was at a loss for words.

"So will you come out tonight with me?" Emily sighed thinking she'd found the catch.

"Katie, I am not going out with you just so you can throw more boys at me"

"No, no it's not that, look Naomi can come too. But do you think you can you come over at get ready at home?"

"Oh ok, yeah sure I'll be over soon"

She hung up the phone and looked to her girlfriend with her jaw slightly open.

"Well that was odd"

"What happened?" Naomi asked eagerly awaiting a reply.

"My sister, Katie Fitch just said she accepted our relationship and asked us both to go out with her tonight"

"Well that is odd. You don't think she's up to something do you?"

Emily shrugged her shoulders.

"Only one way to find out" she jumped off the bed.

"I've got to go over and get ready so I will call you later and tell you where the parties at ok" She gave her girlfriend a quick peck on the lips before exiting the room.

Once Emily reached her house she walked straight up the stairs looking for Katie, she quickly found her in their bedroom sitting on the end of her bed; she didn't look to be in high spirits.

"Are you ok?" she asked walking over and sitting next to her.

"Freddie dumped me" she hadn't looked up from the floor.

From natural sisterly instincts Emily brought Katie into a hug.

"What happened?" Katie was sniffling into her twins shoulder.

"Its Eff, he's in love with Effy"

Emily wasn't shocked; it was pretty obvious from day one that the two had a thing for each other.

"So tonight I suggest we get so monumentally fucked up we forget about everything"

The twins separated from each other.

"Katie do you really think that's a good idea"

"Yes Ems, I haven't been single since I was seven I need to get out and have a good time"

It was true; maybe they could all have a good time out together.

"And Naomi, you don't care if she comes?" she was a little wary about bringing up the subject but she knew she needed to.

"Yeah I mean I'm not completely used to the idea yet, but I'm happy that you're happy" She offered her sister a genuine smile.

A few hours later the two twins were dressed and ready to party, and had already stated to drink a little.

"Why don't you get Naomi to meet us here then we all can leave together"

"You sure?"

Katie nodded, Emily was starting to like her now single sister, she was a lot nicer.

She quickly text Naomi letting her know to meet them at her house.

"I'm going to get another drink ok?" said Katie as she hopped off her bed.

Naomi waited outside the Fitch household waiting for someone to answer the door, but it looked like no one was coming so she let herself in. Quietly walking she looked around for any sign of the twins but to no avail. It wasn't until she reached the kitchen she spotted Emily sipping on a drink with her back turned to her. Smiling to herself she quietly walked over to the redhead and wrapped her arms around her waist and nuzzled into her neck.

"Hey" she said trying her best at sexy.

Suddenly drink was sprayed everywhere from out of the twins mouth, Naomi quickly unwrapped her arms as the girl in front of her turned around.

"Naomi what the fuck?"

"Shit wrong twin"

"Yeah too right wrong bloody twin" Both girls faces were shinning with embarrassment.

"Naomi, I thought I heard the door" The right twin walked over to the two red faced girls.

"You alright" she asked as she made her way over.

"Fine" the two girls said in union before looking at each other then back to Emily.

"Right well lets head off" Emily walked ahead of the two girls.

"We never speak of this again" Katie whispered.

"Deal" said Naomi as they walked out the door.

↓**REVIEWS ACCEPTED HERE↓**


	10. Chapter 10

AUTHORS NOTE: Heya everyone reading!! *waves* Thank you all who reviewed last chapter your words were all so kind I read a few reviews last night when I got home a bit drunk and they made me feel especially good! So keep them coming!! Anywhoo not sure how I feel about this chapter my creativity wasn't really flowing but I thought I better post as much as possible before school starts again. Enjoy!

DISCLAIMER: Don't own skins.

CHAPTER 10

The trio were inside the club sitting on a couch not far from the dance floor. They had a few drinks by now which was enough to make them tipsy. Emily was sitting in the middle with Naomi on her left and Katie on her right. Neither of them were really having the best time and sitting so close to Emily was getting a hold of Naomi. Thinking no one was looking she reached her hand over and slipped it under the redheads dress, grinning sneakily she dragged her hand up her thigh.

"Naomi I can see that"

Her devilish grin was replaced with blushing cheeks and she withdrew her hand immediately at Katie's words.

An awkward silence was shared between the girls, two were slightly embarrassed at the previous event and another was too scared to look anywhere but forward in fear of witnessing Naomi getting freaky with her sister.

"Right well some place you've invited us to Katie, it's a rave in here" The blonde folded her arms across her chest.

"Well let's get this party stated" Emily being very uncharacteristic hopped off the couch and ushered them to go to the dance floor. Naomi shrugged and followed, Katie was a little more reluctant huffing as she got up like it was an effort to move.

It took a while but soon enough all three girls found themselves having a good time dancing innocently together, which was encouraged after Katie shot Naomi daggers for touching her sister in a more than friendly way.

"Let's go do shots" Shouted Katie over the music, she did say before she wanted to get fucked up and she didn't feel like changing her plans.

They made it through the sea of people and over to the bar in a matter of seconds.

"Three shots of tequila please" Katie smiled as she flashed her cleavage to the cute looking bar tender.

She made to get out some money but she was soon stopped as she was told they were on the house. She winked to her sister as they all quickly downed their shots. As the guy moved to serve the next person Naomi asked how Katie had managed to get him to do that.

"Well when you've got tits like mine you've got to flash em' a bit don't you"

"Well if you're offering" The girls all turned to see some greasy slim ball staring right at Katie's pride and joy while licking his lips.

"Sorry strictly no creeps" she said as she looked him up and down.

The guy obviously didn't know how to take a hint and walked closer to Katie and rubbed her hands along her sides.

"Come on babes you know you like what you see" He wriggled his eyebrows suggestively at her.

"Hey, I think she's already told you what she thinks tosser so be a gent and fuck off" You know you've stumbled into an odd situation when you find Naomi defending Katie.

He dropped her hands from Katie's side and turned to the blonde giving her a good look up and down.

"Hey I wouldn't try it buddy she's already taken" Forcing a fake smile Emily folded her arms across her chest just to emphasise her badass facade.

"Fine then have it your way you bunch of stupid dykes" The tool bag threw up his hands and walked away.

Naomi looked to her girlfriend to thank her for protecting her but she stopped herself when she noticed the hurt across her face caused by the previous insult. Katie also noticed her pain and in an effort to make her sister feel a little better she rubbed her back and told her how proud she was of her for being so strong. It worked and even managed to get a smile to spread on her younger sisters' face.

The rest of the night went fine without any hiccups, Katie ended up finding some nice boys that took her fancy to dance with and Emily and Naomi even managed to sneak in a quick make out session while in the toilets.

They night quickly came to an end and the trio decided it was too far to walk back home so they caught a taxi back. It was also decided somewhere in the process that Naomi would be spending the night at the Fitch's.

As they stumbled up the stairs Katie nicked off to the loo while the lovers made their way into the twins quarters. Emily soon handed Naomi a shirt to wear to bed. After removing and applying some clothes they stood in face to face taking in each other's appearance as they stood in just their shirts and underwear. They were both smiling when Katie gracefully staggered into the room, looking towards the two she sighed.

"You two better be keeping your knickers on tonight because I draw the line at tinkle tickling while I'm only two feet away ok?"

Emily blushed brightly at the suggestion while Naomi laughed at Katie's lovely choice of words. Everyone was soon safely tucked in with the blonde sleeping in Emily's very small single bed, but it was a great excuse for their closeness and the feeling of their bare legs entwined together.

Naomi leaned over and gave her girlfriend a light kiss on the lips goodnight but it wasn't enough for the younger twin as she drew her in for a longer kiss.

"I can hear that you know" Katie's voice was heard muffled under the blanket.

Both girls unwillingly parted lips.

"Night Katie" Said Naomi a little too enthusiastically wishing she would fall asleep so she was free to kiss Emily as much as she wanted.

↓**HOW'D YOU LIKE THOSE APPLES ↓**


	11. Chapter 11

AUTHORS NOTE: Wow I think this would have to be my biggest update to date! You should be happy it took me the majority of my day. Thanks everyone again for all the nice things you keep saying in your reviews keep em coming!! and someone asked me what was with my comment about the apples, come on who hasn't heard of that saying before!! Anyway do enjoy the newest chapter.

DISCLAIMER: don't own skins.

CHAPTER 11

Emily awoke the next morning to the sound of her sisters' very loud heavy breathing. The young twin went to move but soon realised she was immobile because a certain blonde had wrapped herself tightly around her waist. Smiling to herself Emily grabbed onto the arm pinning her into the sleeping girl next o her. She tried her hardest not to wake her but she didn't do a very good job.

"Em what are you doing?" asked a groggy Naomi.

"I needed to pee" She turned over to face the girl who was now rubbing her eyes.

Naomi looked at her girlfriend smiling. She leant forward and gently kissed her on the lips; Emily moaned into her mouth and wrapped her arms around the blondes' waist. Naomi's back was not so comfortably pressed into the wall so she moved until she was on top of the smaller girl, never once breaking the kiss.

"Oh, Naomi" mumbled the redhead.

Naomi smiled at the satisfaction she brought to Emily; however she stopped when she heard her name again in a not so satisfied way. She broke the kiss and looked down at the girl.

"What" she asked.

"My stomach, you're pressing into it, I need to pee" Emily had a strained look on her face as she talked.

"Oh shit" Naomi rolled herself off of the girl beneath her.

Emily flung the blanket off and got out of the bed, stopping at the door she looked over her shoulder winking saying she would be back.

Naomi lay there smiling to herself until she heard some grumbling coming from her right. Looking over she saw Katie arise from her blanket with her hair a strewn and eyes half open. She looked like hell.

"Where's Emily?" She asked while looking towards Naomi.

"The loo" She answered.

"Oh why am I so hung over and you're not?" She was talking into her pillow now, shielding her eyes from the light.

"Well unlike you, Emily and I didn't have several boys buying us shots all night"

"Several boys you say?" suddenly Katie was interested and even allowed her body to prop its self up.

Emily walked in smiling hoping to get some alone time with Naomi before her sister woke. She looked over to see a hellish version of her twin looking at her.

"Oh hey Katie, you look good" she laughed as she noticed a slight dribble patch on the corner of her mouth.

"Thanks Ems you're sweet" She forced a smile but it soon disappeared when she felt the need to vomit.

"Oh no" she said as she ran to the bathroom pushing her sister out of the door on her way.

The remaining two girls laughed at the sight they had just witnessed. Emily walked over slowly and crawled her way over the bed closer to Naomi until she was lying over her. A huge grin was spread over her face but it was soon removed when the girl beneath her lent forward capturing her lips with her own. Naomi threw the blanket over Emily letting her closer into her personal space. Feeling the blonde brush her lip slightly with her tongue she opened her mouth to giving her access to deepen the kiss.

"Oh god I think I'm going to be sick again" came Katie's voice from the doorway as she saw the two figures moving under the blanket. The two girls giggled as they heard her footsteps rush to the bathroom again.

It was Monday which meant school. Naomi would normally be slumping through the halls waiting for the day to end but school meant Emily and she could live with that. Currently she was situation in their English classroom waiting for the previous mention person to arrive and sit in the seat next to her. Turning around as the door open she watched Effy sit down in a seat next to Cook which she found rather odd seeing as Freddie was sitting by himself a metre away and hadn't he just dumped Katie for Eff? The love triangle was too confusing for Naomi and her attention was quickly diverted as the twins walked in together. Katie sat down next to Panda who was telling her that was Thomas's seat however Katie gave her that Katie look and didn't move from her spot. Emily walked over giving the awaiting blonde a cheery hello before she sat down, soon enough the boring lesson was underway.

After what seemed like an age of listening to Josie bang on about Hamlet class was over signalling the beginning of recess. As Emily and Naomi walked over to their spot under the tree Emily asked the blonde what she would be doing tonight.

"Nothing that I know of why?"

"Well we're having a Fitch Family Feast and I was wondering if you wanted to come over and dine with us?"

"Oh Emily you want me to come and have dinner with the parents oh how sweet of you" She playfully hit the girl who she was making fun of.

"Shut up, it's not a big deal you've had dinner with us countless times" still she couldn't help but blush.

"Yeah but not as your girlfriend" Naomi whispered as she wiggled her eyebrows.

"Yeah well they don't need to know that. So you coming or not because you know I could always invite someone else, I'm sure JJ would love to come"

"You know I'll be there Ems"

Both now smiling as they sat under the tree together.

It wasn't long until Naomi found herself seated at the Fitch dining table next to James with the twins opposite her and the parentals at the ends.

"So Naomi we haven't spoken in a while, what's been going on in your life have you got yourself a nice boy?" asked Mamma Fitch.

Naomi awkwardly stared at her plate pushing her peas with her fork thinking of the right words to say.

"Nope no boyfriends for me" She took a glance at Emily who also looked a bit awkward with the question.

The heat was soon taken off of Naomi as Rob AKA daddy Fitch started talking about some client from his gym.

The blonde looked over at her girlfriend who was so innocently eating her vegetables. A grin crept over her face as she thought up a devious plan. She spread out her long legs and positioned them where she anticipated Emily's feet to be. She rubbed her toe along the inside of the girls foot, however her expression was yet to change so Naomi thought she would take it a little further. She moved her foot from the younger twins and dragged it up her leg instead, but still nothing. Naomi was shocked why wasn't she getting a reaction, looking around the table her gaze stopped at Katie who was staring right at her with her mouth open, the potato which had yet to be swallowed visible.

'What?' mouthed Naomi towards her.

Katie shut her mouth and gave Naomi her trademark look before she felt someone kick her in the leg.

"Ah" Naomi exclaimed in pain. Then it really hit her, she wasn't rubbing Emily's leg it had been Katie the whole time. Suddenly she noticed everyone was looking at her for an answer to her sudden exclamation.

"Cramp" she simply said as she rubbed her leg, her face shinning with embarrassment. Everyone bought it except Katie who knew the truth.

'Shit' thought Naomi 'Why does it always happen to me'. She really hopped that Katie didn't think she was secretly making a move on her.

Soon enough the dinner was over and Naomi was drying dishes in the kitchen while Emily washed.

"So am I getting any Fitch dessert tonight" The blonde stood grinning widely at the girl in front of her.

"Yeah sure just bend me over the kitchen table while my parents are in the other room"

"Sounds good to me" said Naomi as she walked closer to Emily and put her hands on her hips. She leaned in to kiss the girl but she stopped her.

"Naomi someone will see" The small redhead was looking frantically around the room.

"There's no one in here, besides half of your family has seen us kissing before it's no biggy" She put her hand to her face and moved a stray red hair from her eyes.

Emily put her hands on Naomi's shoulders and propped herself up so she could reach the taller girls lips. One of her hands moved to the back of Naomi's neck and tangled it's self in blonde hair as the kiss grew more passionate. Emily knew she shouldn't be doing this when someone could find them at any moment but she couldn't stop. Forgetting everything around her Naomi crashed her hips into the small girl as she pushed her into the sink behind them.

Suddenly there was a crash at the kitchen door and the girls quickly flung apart at the noise.

"Mum" Emily whispered. She knew she must have seen what her and Naomi were just doing but she hung on to the little hope that she dropped the glass before she seen anything.

"I'll get the dust pan" She said acting casual while looking for an escape.

"Emily Fitch don't you dare move"

She met her mother's eyes only to look away from the anger she saw behind them.

"Please tell me I did not see what I just saw" She said sighing.

"You didn't see what you just saw" offered Naomi not being able to contain herself.

"Don't you dare speak to me!" She spat towards her giving her a glare from hell.

Katie walked in to see what all the noise was about.

"What's going on?" She asked.

"Naomi was just leaving that's what's going on" replied her mother.

Looking between everyone and picking up on the tension Katie rolled her eyes as she put two and two together.

"Can't you two keep it in your pants for a minute?"

Her mum turned to look at her and immediately she regretted what she had said.

"You knew about this?" she asked her.

"Mrs Fitch don't you think you are over reacting just a bit?" Naomi should really learn to keep her mouth closed.

"Over reacting? Look what you have done to my daughter!" she was starting to raise her voice.

"Mum she hasn't done anything to me" Emily was quiet but she couldn't let her mother treat Naomi like that.

"You, don't you even speak to me Emily, I'm very disappointed in you"

"Disappointed in what?" asked Naomi, she could feel the anger rising inside of her, how could any mother talk to their daughter like that.

"Get out of my house now" she was speaking quieter now which could only mean she was about to snap.

Naomi grabbed her bag from the bench and looked at Emily before leaving.

"See you at school babe" She flashed mamma Fitch a last goodbye before she left the house.

"Mum" Emily pleaded with tears now streaming down her face.

"Go to your room I don't even want to look at you right now" Turning to leave the kitchen she stopped at Katie.

"And you, I can't believe you would let your sister do something so stupid"

Katie went to say something but her mother had left before the words could form in her mouth. Looking over at her sister who stood crying she couldn't help but feel a little piece of her heart break at her pain. Walking over she held her sister in a tight hug.

"Hey don't worry I'm sure she will come around, it took me some time before a got used to the idea, she's just surprised that's all"

Emily didn't say anything her worst nightmare had just come true, she only prayed what Katie had said was true.

AUTHORS NOTE: I'm starting to think that I should change the name of this fic to interrupted because seriously how many times has someone interrupted them!! I just can't help it I love it when someone catches them hehehe!!

↓**GIVE IN TO THE TEMPTATION↓**


	12. Chapter 12

AUTHORS NOTE: I think now I'm at school again I will only be able to update every few day :( Thanks for all the reviews though I'm sure you all know how much they mean to me, and thanks to saharet for giving me muffins this time very nice of you although I don't want to get virtually fat. Oh and I'm not really changing the name of the fic I was just laughing at my love of awkward interruptions.

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Skins.

CHAPTER 12

Emily lay still in her bed, it was morning and Katie was up and in the shower already. Suddenly she heard footsteps coming up the stairs, she hopped to death that it was only James, she hadn't heard from neither parents since last night's incident. She didn't look up from under her covers when she heard someone enter the room because she knew already who it was.

"Emily get up you're going to be late for college" Her mother stood a metre from her bed.

The small redhead didn't answer her nor did she move.

"Emily" The lady shouted as she ripped the covers from the bed exposing Emily in just a shirt and underwear.

"Now I've booked you a therapist who you are to go see straight after school"

"What?" Said Emily as she shook her head confused at her mother's actions.

"A therapist should be able to sort you out"

Walking over the to her bedside table mother Fitch placed a small card on top of it.

"There's a card with all the details on it now I'll see you when I get home hopefully you will have seen sense of what you are doing by then and you are ready to apologise to me" Mrs Fitch walked out of the room saying nothing more to her daughter.

Still sitting in her bed Emily watched as a dressed Katie walked in.

"You getting up? I'm sure Naomi will want to see you today after last night"

Emily just nodded and walked to the bathroom still dumbfounded at what her mother had just said to her. The shower did little to make Emily feel better she was just happy that she would be seeing Naomi at school and hopped that she wasn't mad at her for what happened last night.

On the way to college Emily confided in her sister about the incident this morning with their mother.

"You're kidding? Wow she's more psycho about it than I thought. What you going to do?" she asked her sister.

"Don't know" replied Emily while keeping her eyes on the pavement beneath her.

On arriving at school Emily saw Naomi waiting for her at the college entrance like she did every day.

"Hey" She said quietly.

"How'd it go last night?" asked the blonde as they walked through the door.

"Great, mum's booked me a therapy lesson for this afternoon to try and 'straighten' me out"

"You're kidding? what are you going to do?"

"I really don't know. I was hoping someone could tell me what to do"

"Well I can't tell you what to do but I could give you advice" offered Naomi as they made it to her locker.

"Advise right now would be very well received" Emily lent up against the locker wall as she watched her girlfriend get her books out.

"Maybe you should go see the shrink and then your mum will realise her devious plan is not going to work and she will let us be happily ever after" Naomi smiled her best trying to give the smaller girl some encouragement which worked in a way seeing as it made her laugh for the first time since last night.

"Yeah if only it were that easy"

Naomi shut her locker and laid her back on the wall next to Emily.

"Come on we've got to go to class now but I'll see you at lunch ok?" The smaller girl nodded before they parted ways walking in opposite directions down the corridor.

Reluctantly walking into her class Emily sat down at her desk and got out her things. Looking back up again her faced formed a little smile in acknowledgement to the familiar face sitting next to her.

"Hey JJ"

"Hello there Emily, it's nice to see you, we haven't conversed a conversation in a while don't you think?" He sat blinking his eyes at her like he always does.

"No we haven't, how have you been?" Emily asked as she stared at her book doodling small circles in the corner of her margin.

"Oh tremendously good..."

As much as she loved JJ Emily couldn't help but faze out from another one of his rants about his fighter plane models or whatever they were she just wasn't in the mood there was too much on her mind.

The lesson went by in a hazy blur for Emily as she sat daydreaming most of the time.

Emily met her blonde counterpart at their usual spot by the large tree on the green. They lay leant up against the trunk of the tree as Naomi smoked her cigarette. Emily sat watching her then looked around to see no one was in viewing range. After sussing out that it was ok for contact time she moved her hand over to Naomi's and entwined their fingers. The blonde looked down and smiled at the small public gesture that had been made, looking up she locked eyes with Emily and they both smiled savouring the moment.

"I have no idea what I am going to say in my counselling session" said Emily finally breaking the silence. Naomi took a drag of her smoke before responding.

"Tell whoever it is that your mum is a psycho biatch that can't accept that you are drawn to my luscious look and cultivating charisma" Naomi was grinning ear to ear shaking her head as if she were advertising herself.

"Yeah that'll go down a treat; I'll make sure to tell them how much you're on yourself as well"

"Well you know who I'd much rather be on?" Naomi winked at her not so subtle comment which only caused Emily to bow her head and blush in embarrassment. The remaining time of lunch was spent in quiet with both girls just cherishing their comfortable silences. Soon the bell rang signalling the beginning of their next lesson which sadly neither girls shared. Emily let her hand disentwine with Naomi's as they stood up and walked back to the college; they exchanged goodbyes and walked off in their separate ways.

Once the normal school day was over Emily didn't get the chance to see Naomi again as she had a late class. The small redhead slowly began walking over to the bus so she could get to the much awaited therapy session. She knew it was ridiculous for her mother to send her there in an effort to change who she was but she thought she might as well go and maybe her mum would realise this.

Walking into the small building Emily saw a lady in her early twenties sitting at the reception desk chewing gum. Getting out the card her mother had left on the table for her she looked at her doctors' name, Dr. Smith, how original she thought as she sighed.

"I'm here for a three thirty appointment with Dr. Smith" She said quietly to the lady whose name appeared to be Jessica which is what Emily gathered from her name badge.

"Name?" Jessica squawked out with her harsh voice.

Pleasant the small redhead thought to herself.

"Emily Fitch"

"Right go down the hall and to the left that's the office so just walk in"

Emily nodded happy to get away from the parrot voiced woman. Now standing at the door she took a deep breath before walking in. On entering she saw a small balding man sitting behind a large neat desk.

"Do sit down Emily? Is it?"

Not bothering to talk the girl just nodded and took a seat in front of the man.

"Right so, what seems to be the problem?" He said finally looking up from the papers he had been examining. Emily was a bit taken aback at the man's forwardness was he expecting her to all of a sudden poor out her heart and soul to him in one quick breath. When Emily didn't say anything the small man spoke again.

"Your mother tells me that you have been having some problems?"

She furrowed her brows at his words.

"Am I here just so you can run back to my mum and tell her what's on my mind?"

"No Emily we are here to talk about you so that you can get your problems off of your chest, once I have fully evaluated you and you no longer need these sessions then I am to report to your mother" He looked disinterested in the conversation as she began looking through piles of papers again.

"Great well I don't have any problems so I think I should go now" She knew the attempt to leave was futile but it was worth a try.

"What is the issue your mother is speaking of then?"

Emily thought for a moment trying to find the best words to phrase the problem.

"She doesn't like my choice of partner"

"What doesn't she like about them?" He said as he opened up a drawer on his desk.

"Probably the fact that she has tits you know?" said Emily staring at the man who was obviously not listening to her, he nodded before he spoke again.

"How does this make you feel Emily?"

"Well it makes me feel good when I'm touching them" For the first time the stout man looked up at her then a small buzzing timer when off.

"Right well I'm afraid I'll have to leave it there he is some medication I think you should be taking for you problems" He lent over the table and handed Emily a small box of tablets labelled STUN. Placing them in her yellow bag the small girl walked out of the room. Well that went great she thought to herself as she walked out of the building and began the inevitable trek home.

↓**POST A REVIEW OR TWO↓**


	13. Chapter 13

AUTHORS NOTE: Wow sorry for the long delay in updating there I've been a tad busy! But here it is now and I hope you enjoy and thank you again for the reviews they keep me going!

DISCLAIMER: Don't own skins.

CHAPTER 13

Emily stood at her front door too nervous to walk in. It's not right she thought. It's not right to be too scared to walk into your own house it's meant to be your home your sanctuary for times when things get bad. Taking in a deep breath she pushed on the front door opening it, revealing an empty hall. She didn't want to see her mother let alone make any indications that she was home so she crept up the stairs and slipped into hers and Katie's bedroom. Quietly closing the door and turning around she was surprised to see Katie sitting on her bed reading a magazine. Single Katie was a changed person, not only was she home after school but she was reading even if it was a trash mag it still had to count for something.

"Hey how was therapy?" She asked her twin as she looked up from her reading materials.

"Well he didn't listen to anything I said he just gave me these" Emily reached into her bag and pulled out the pill packet and threw it for her sister to look at.

"Wow what is this stuff? Can you get high off these?" Katie proceeded to open the packet and sniff the pills which Emily found a bit odd seeing as they were still encased in packaging. Shrugging she put the pills back in the packet.

"Wonder what mum will say then"

"Don't know" shrugged Emily.

"Do you think she's told dad?" She asked her sister while making her way to sit on her own bed.

"Don't know, neither of them have mentioned anything about anything to me, mum barely managed to say hi to me when she got home"

"Thanks Katie, you know for being there for me and for supporting mine and Naomi's relationship, I really don't think I could have handled it if you were against us too"

"Yeah well despite me being way hotter than you we're still related and I do actually love you"

Emily smiled at her sisters attempt to hide her feelings by making a joke but it was still nice to hear someone in her family loved her.

As time passed by the girls heard their mother yelling from downstairs saying it was time for dinner.

"Come on Ems, better to face the music sooner than later"

Walking behind Katie Emily made her way into the kitchen, she was sure her heartbeat could be heard reverberating around the room.

They sat down at their usual spots at the dinner table and began eating in silence. The quiet was soon interrupted when Rob began talking about his day at the gym like usual. Dinner was awkward for both twins with their mother not once speaking to neither of them, which Katie though was a bit unfair seeing as she wasn't the one that was caught snogging her best friend. As they finished eating there was a buzzing from the doorbell and Emily made her way to answer it. On opening the door she was surprised to see a familiar blonde smiling at her.

"Naomi what are you doing here?" whispered Emily as she stepped outside and shut the door behind her.

"What can't I come visit my girlfriend anymore?" she asked as she walked towards the paranoid girl in front of her and put her hands on her waist.

"My mum would kill you if she knew you were here"

"I just wanted to see how you were after today" Naomi pouted.

Emily couldn't help but smile at the blondes' sudden tenderness and placed a small kiss on her lips. The small sign of affection wasn't enough for Naomi so she roughly pushed the small redhead against the back of the door and continued kissing her out of necessity. A small moan escaped Emily's mouth as the blue eyed beauty's hands wondered up her top.

Jenna Fitch wondered into the lounge room wondering where the younger twin had got to.

"James have you seen Emily?" She asked her son who was sitting on the couch enjoying the television.

"She's outside snogging Naomi again" He replied not once looking up from the TV. Jenna's mouth fell open as she stormed quickly to the front door.

"Can you hear that?" asked Emily as she broke away from Naomi.

"No" replied the blonde as she lent in for another kiss.

Emily stopped her listening intently to the sounds from within the house.

"Shit someone's coming! Hide!" The cursing redhead frantically pushed Naomi off of her door step.

"What the fuck Emily where?" she said stumbling over her own feet. She quickly jumped into the nearby bush hiding herself amongst the prickly bushes. Emily was left exposed as her mother opened the door.

"Emily what are you doing out here?" Jenna was surprised but also glad to see her daughter standing alone, but she was not out of the clear yet she was still to reason herself for being outside.

Emily looked around looking for an excuse.

"I was checking the mail" turning from her mother she continued walking down the path past Naomi in the bush to the letterbox.

Opening the box and lifting out some catalogues she looked back at her mother.

"Bugger just junk mail I'm waiting for an ebay item to arrive"

It was obvious that her mum had bought her excuse as she walked back inside closing the door. Hearing some giggling coming from the bush Emily walked up to the girl caught in the middle the hedge.

"Is it safe to come out?"

Emily rolled her eyes and gave the blonde the affirmative answer. Naomi popped out off the hedge looking quite tussled and with leaves in her hair but all the while she was still grinning ear to ear.

"Wow don't want to do that again in a hurry, I think I got bit by something in there" she said as rubbed her backside.

The small redhead couldn't help but laugh at her girlfriends ruffled state.

"You should go now before Mummy gets sus again"

Naomi nodded knowing full well she didn't want to be forced to jump back into that bush again.

"I'll see you tomorrow "said Emily as she offered the blonde a small peck on the lips goodbye before walking back to the front door.

"Where we're you" asked Katie as Emily entered their shared room.

"Just outside"

"If you were just outside why's the lipstick smudged all over your face?" The older twin asked with raised eyebrows.

Emily immediately rushed to the mirror to check her state, panicking that their mother may have noticed. She soon calmed down as she realised the twin was lying when she not only heard giggles coming from the bed next to her but also witnessed it for herself in her own shinny reflection.

"Bitch" Smiling she hit her sister in the arm which only caused Katie to laugh more.

"At least now I really know what you were up to down there"

↓**IF YOU WANT MORE DONT CALL ME A REVIEW WHORE↓**


	14. Chapter 14

Authors Note: Hello all lovely people reading this, sorry about the delay in updates! But I am updating now so don't fear :) thanks a million for the reviews I'm sure you all know I love them. Hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: Don't own skins.

CHAPTER 14

After checking herself thoroughly in the mirror in the bathroom for smeared makeup Emily began brushing her teeth readying herself for her much needed sleep. She knew it wouldn't be long before her mother would confront her about the day's previous therapy session and her suspicions were answered when the mother Fitch walked into the bathroom. Emily didn't move from her position she however simply glared at her mother's reflection in the mirror and continued brushing her teeth.

"I think we need to talk Emily"

The small redhead stopped brushing and spat out the toothpaste that was beginning to consume her whole mouth.

"About what?" she asked not looking up from the sink as she turn the tap on and rinsed the paste down the drain.

"Don't be silly girl I think we both know what the problem is here"

Emily sighed bowing her head while resting her hands on the side of the sink bowl. Gaining some composure she spun around to face her mother.

"Sorry mum but the only problem I can see is you, other than that I'm peachy" Not only was mamma Fitch startled by Emily's sudden courage the girl herself was also quite shocked. High on the adrenaline coursing through her veins Emily proceeded to walk past her mother but was suddenly stopped when she felt a hand grabbing onto her wrist.

"Don't you walk away from me young lady! You are not leaving until we had sorted this out"

Emily yanked her hand away from her mothers.

"What's to sort out mum? Are we going to talk about how you're over reacting about this whole thing are we going to send you to therapy for your obvious homophobia?!"

"Emily how dare you speak to me like that" Jenna was at a loss for words now she had never seen her daughter fired up like this.

"No mum how dare you treat me like this! I'm your daughter for Christ's sake"

And with that said the now fired up redhead stormed out of the bathroom and into the twins bedroom. Ignoring the eyes watching her she flung onto her bed and buried her head in her pillow.

"Take it mum talked to you, I could hear some yelling"

Emily sighed and rolled over to look at her sister.

"Yeah well she's a bitch"

Katie let out a small laugh at her sister's comment before agreeing with her. Soon enough both girls thought it was time for bed and they both drifted into a quiet slumber, apart from the occasional heavy breathing coming from Katie's side of the room.

It was now Thursday and Emily had still not talked to her mother after Tuesday's events and she was pretty sure that her father was still oblivious to the tension rising in the house, which could only mean her mum had yet to fill him in on his daughters' disgraceful love affair.

Coming home after yet another day of college Emily noticed the absence of her mother.

"Heya Katikins" Emily spun round at her father's voice.

"Oh it's you Emily, sorry love" Rob grinned with his normal goofiness.

"Where's mum?" she asked him not fazed by his common mistake.

"Said she had a few errands to run, she nicked out a minute ago she shouldn't be too long"

Emily's expression was unchanged with the conformation that her mother would be home again.

"Are you alright kiddo? You look a bit glum"

"I'm fine" lied Emily.

Her dad didn't really buy it and walked over and put an arm around her shoulder giving her a tight squeeze.

"Where's Naomi, I haven't seen her in a while normally you two are joined at the hip? Why don't you invite her round for dinner tonight I miss her, she's such a lovely girl"

Emily couldn't help but laugh at her father's oh so different views from her mothers.

"Not sure dad I don't think mum really likes her anymore"

"Oh nonsense who cares what your mother thinks she's such a funny girl and I want to see her, so invite her round I'll keep you mother in check don't you worry"

Smiling the small redhead beneath him nodded in agreement. She wondered if he'd still love her so much if he knew about her little not so well kept secret.

Springing from underneath her father Emily went and called Naomi informing her on the weird situation they had just found themselves in. After hanging up she then told Katie of the interesting night that is about to unfold.

"What do you think mum will do?" asked the older twin.

"Don't know, but I hardly think she's going to say anything in front of dad if she hasn't even told him yet"

"True"

Katie laughed "This is going to be interesting"

Tea was quickly being prepared and the table was set Emily was now anxiously awaiting Naomi's arrival. As if her mind was read the doorbell rang and she flew off her chair to answer it. Opening the door she revealed the girl of the moment standing in front of her with raised eyebrows and a sneaky smile spread across her face.

"Come in" said Emily who was also smiling.

Hearing the arrival of someone at the door Jenna walked into the hall to see Naomi walking into the house. Her mouth fell open at the girls' cheek to even think to enter her home.

"Naomi, glad to see you could make it; we haven't seen you in a while" Said a beaming Rob who walked over engulfing the girl in a friendly embrace. After the hug he stood with one arm around the blonde.

"I took the liberty in inviting Naomi for dinner, it hasn't been the same without her around everyday don't you think Hun?" He said to his wife, who didn't bother replying but just exited the room and went back to the kitchen.

"Don't mind her Naomi she's been a bit moody lately why don't you two girls go sit at the table dinner is ready to be served now" Rob walked off towards the kitchen to join his wife putting the finishing touches to the meal.

"Wonder why she's been moody?" asked Naomi with a knowing look as they walked to the dining room.

The seating arrangements were a little changed this time at dinner Katie made an effort to seat herself next to Naomi just in case the blonde decided to frisk her up again. Emily was opposite her sister with her brother next to her and with the parents in their usual head of the table positions.

"So Naomi do tell us where you have been lately?" Rob asked the blonde before he proceeded to sip on the delightful soup that had been prepared for dinner.

Naomi immediately looked towards Emily who was staring at her with a blank expression.

"Ah you know just been busy with college and... stuff" sneaking a look to her left Naomi noticed the glaring death stare she was receiving from Mrs Fitch.

"Oh well glad you could fit us in your busy schedule tonight then" Naomi smiled at the weird conversation she had found herself in.

"So what happened at school today girls? Anything interesting?"

Suddenly a devious plan formed inside of the blondes' brain and her big Campbell mouth couldn't resist blurting out the plan in her head.

"Emily got detention today" She could feel the daggers flying at her from Emily's eyes but she couldn't help but smile.

"Emily what for?" said the mother, speaking the first words to her daughter in two days.

Emily's mouth was hanging open but no words were coming out, she didn't know what her girlfriend was playing at she didn't get detention today. Suddenly Naomi spoke for the wordless twin.

"Oh you know Mrs Fitch your Emily is such a naughty naughty girl" Naomi heard Katie chocking on some soup but she didn't move her gaze from Jenna she just simply stared giving the lady a nice satisfied smile.

"Now Emily that's not very good dear, if we didn't have company I'd make you do ten reps on the naughty bar" Said Rob giving his daughter a very stern look.

Mrs Fitch was less than impressed with the blondes comment however Mr Fitch couldn't have been more oblivious.

The dinner was soon either eaten or disregarded because of its lack of taste. Naomi was in the kitchen having a laugh with Rob while the two did the dishes together whilst everyone else was in the lounge room. Mr Fitch left the room and momentarily left Naomi on her own, but not for long.

"I think it's about time you left now" She turned around at the harsh cold words that could have only come from one Fitch.

"Excuse me?" she asked blinking at the older woman's words not really fazed but her attempt at scaring her off.

"You heard me I don't want you filth in my house any longer" A smiled played at the edge of the blondes lips.

"Filth? Oh yeah last weekend me and Ems in your bed, yeah you should probably wash your sheets" Naomi offered the shocked woman a wink before she turned back to the dishes.

Emily soon walked in when realising her mother and Naomi were alone in a room together. She was surprised when she seen her mother storm out of the room without having a go at either of them.

"Wow what did you do to her?" Emily asked as she watched her mother rush down the hall.

"Nothing, just some Campbell charm that's all" she said turning on her heels to face the shorter girl in front of her.

"I might head off now Emsy"

Emily pouted at the sentence which only caused Naomi to lean in and give her a fast peck on the lips before leaning back and smiling at the grin she had formed on the twins face.

"I'll just go say goodbye to the rest of the Fitch fam"

The two girls walked into the lounge room and Naomi exchanged goodbyes with all of the Fitches before turning her back to begin walking to the door with Emily. Suddenly she turned back around and looked at Jenna.

"Oh and Mrs Fitch don't forget those sheets" she smiled a last smile to the family as she walked down the hall.

"I do not want to know about the sheets do I?" asked Emily as she opened the door for the smiling girl.

"Probably not" laughed Naomi.

"I'll see you tomorrow then, and don't forget that we told Katie we'd go to Jack Smith's party with her tomorrow night"

"Oh how could I forget" Said Naomi as she rolled her eyes.

Focussing back on the beautiful redhead before her she turned her frown upside down and leaned in for a sweet kiss goodbye. This kiss wasn't just a short peck goodbye Naomi felt the need to show the girl her true feelings and overwhelmed her mouth full of passion. Taken aback slightly by the sensations coming over her Emily reached for the back of Naomi's head and tangled her hand in her hair deepening their kiss. Overwhelmed by everything Emily found her lips soon on her lovers' neck.

"Oh fuck" Naomi moaned out of breath.

Snapping back to reality the smaller girl stopped and blushed at her actions.

"Wow as much as I would love to keep doing that I think I should leave before either your mum throws a shoe at me or Katie decided now's a great time to go for a walk"

Emily smiled as nodded realising her family did seem to have a great sense for interrupting them.

Walking back up to her shared bedroom Emily caught a glimpse of her mother in her own bedroom frantically pulling off her bedding and sheets and throwing them into a washing basket while mumbling under her breath.

Shaking her head she wondered what fanciful tale the blonde had told her mother.

↓**LOVED IT?? HATED IT?? LET ME KNOW BUY PRESSING THE BUTTON BELOW↓**


	15. Chapter 15

AUTHORS NOTE: Hello there my readers :) how are you going?? I'm great thanks especially after reading the lovely reviews I get so here's another chapter that I hope you write lovely comments about. There's not a great deal of Naomily interactions but there will be next chapter so keep reading and reviewing!!! Oh and to **bruisedviolet **do you really think I am going to answer that question?? You just have to keep reading to find out HAHA!!

DISCLAIMER: I do not own skins!!

CHAPTER 15

The next day at school was far from eventful just the same old boring stuff with a few rants from Cook thrown in to keep things normal. Katie and Emily were sitting in their final class together waiting for the final bell to ring signalling the beginning of the much awaited weekend.

"Ems move your arm I can't see what you're writing" It was a known fact between the twins that history class wasn't Katie's strong suit.

"You could at least try finding the answer before copying me you know" but the words fell on deaf ears as Katie snapped Emily's paper out from beneath her and began frantically writing down the answers to her question sheet.

"Thanks Emsy" she said as she smiling as handed the questionnaire back to her sister.

"Oh Katie I think you copied something down wrong"

"Where?" asked the twin as she peered over at the paper.

"There" said Emily as she pointed to the section where Katie had her name scrawled down.

"I think it should say EMILY Fitch" making sure she emphasised her own name.

"Oh Ha Ha, shut up or I'll change my mind about letting Naomi come to the party tonight"

"Whatever Katie we all know you love her deep down" Emily smiled.

"Yeah like really fucking deep down, like so deep it's not even there!" Katie snorted trying to suppress her laughter and Emily joined in the giggling.

Finally the lesson was over and the almost identical twins handed in their almost identical worksheet before heading out the door and out of the school.

Emily had already informed for Naomi to meet her at her house later on tonight when her mother had gone out of the house for some stupid book club or whatever the hell she was attending. She wouldn't be surprised at all if she was secretly going to a 'how to de-gay my daughter' course at the local church. Rob was still at the gym and he would be there for most of the night as it was Fanatical Fitch Fitness's Friday, and little brother James was over at Gordon's house. So the twins were left home alone to get ready.

Getting ready with Katie isn't always Emily's favourite thing to do. She stepped into to the bathroom, which had obviously been previously occupied by her sister which you could tell by the state of the place. There is so much water on the floor which Emily wonders if her twin even gets in the shower to wash or if she simply stands in the middle of the bathroom holding the shower head over her. Her shower was quickly over after she jumped out realising that all the hot water was gone.

"Thanks Katie" she mumbled as she made her way back to her bedroom.

Walking in she saw her sister putting something in her mouth then taking a long swig of a bottle of wine they were sharing while getting ready.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

"Trying out your new pills, you want some?" she offered the box to her sister who however placed them back on the table.

"Katie how many did you take?" She was trying her hardest to suppress a smile.

"Three why?"

"Nothing, you'll be in for a good night that's all"

Emily was smiling from ear to ear she was slightly excited but slightly apprehensive as to what a night of a truthful Katie would be like.

After both girls were finally ready Emily called Naomi telling her to come over and then they would head out to the party together. It wasn't long before the blonde was knocking on the Fitch door and both girls were already downstairs waiting when she arrived. As Emily and Naomi walked back into the lounge room to tell Katie they were ready to leave, they were shocked to see Katie with her mouth open staring at Naomi.

"Wow Naomi, you're looking well sexy tonight better watch out Ems I think I feel some sisterly rivalry coming on" As soon as the words come out she covered her mouth with her hands realising she had said that out loud. The room filled with an uncomfortable silence as all girls were still in shock. Suddenly Emily couldn't help but giggle at her sister's confession. As they headed out the door Emily whispered to her sister.

"Told you, you love her deep down" No words formed in Katie's mouth all she could do was blush a crimson red.

They were soon at the party and somehow Katie had managed to separate herself from her two other companions.

"What's got into Katie Tonight?" asked Naomi.

"Well you know those pills the doctor gave me?"

"Yeah" replied Naomi willing her girlfriend to go on.

"Well she thought she'd give them a whirl didn't she but the dozy cow didn't bother reading the packet" Emily sighed looking around the place for any sign of her sister but the house was packed and she couldn't see her anywhere. Naomi however erupted into fits of laughter at Katie's mishap.

"So she was being truthful when she said I looked sexy? Wow you Fitches really can't resist me can you?" Naomi was now grinning like an idiot.

"Yeah seems my mum's the only one with her head screwed on properly, maybe I should start taking her advice" Naomi play shoved the girl next to her signalling her to shut up.

"Come on we better find Pinocchio before she gets herself in trouble"

Meanwhile Katie was having a blast, she was on a really weird high a mix of the drugs and the large amount of alcohol she had consumed. Spotting Effy sitting on a couch with Pandora seated next to her Katie smiled and stumbled her way over to the two.

"Hey flat tits who's cock are you going to sit on tonight?" Effy just glared at her and Pandora who was obviously under the affects of some drugs answered for her quiet friend.

"Eff's not sitting on anyone's cock tonight are you Eff? What did the boy's say to you again?" Panda looked over to Effy who was shooting her daggers, but Panda being Panda didn't take the hint and looked back to Katie continuing her story.

"Cook told her to get to fuck if she wasn't going to shag him anymore and she told Freddie she couldn't be with him so now he's shagging that girl over there" Katie looked over to where Pandora was pointing and saw Freddie making out with some girl in a corner.

"Oh that's sweet isn't it poor little Eff alone again, who you going to fuck now JJ?"

Effy stood up off of the couch and stared hard into Katie's eyes.

"Actually I think I'm up for fucking your sister, I hear she's into that sort of thing" Effy tilted her head smiling.

"She may be a muff muncher but she wouldn't touch you with a ten foot pole you desperate whore"

"You sure about that?" Effy asked as she walked off smiling, Katie spun around and saw Naomi and Emily behind her. She continued watching as Effy walked past her sister.

"Hey Ems" she said as she ran her hand down Emily's exposed arm winked at her then walked off looking over her shoulder smiling at Katie.

The older twin felt a heat of rage wash over her and she made for Effy but got nowhere when her sister caught her arm.

"Leave it Katie" she tried to free herself but it was fruitless her sister had a grip of steel.

"Come on Katie I think we should go home"

Sighing she nodded knowing it was a good idea before she did anything she would regret.

The trio walked back to the Fitches house and once at the doorstep Emily told Katie that she was going back to Naomi's house and that she would see her tomorrow.

Walking into the house the now alone twin saw a light coming from the lounge room so she went to investigate. Holding onto the door frame for support she squinted her eyes adjusting her double vision back to normal. She saw her dad sitting on the couch laughing at some mindless TV show.

"Oh hey Katikins, I didn't hear you come in, where's your sister?"

Katie went in the room and sat down next to her father in an effort to reduce her spinning head.

"She's gone back to stay at Naomi's house" Rob nodded and turned back to the TV but Katie continued.

"Dad I don't get why mum's so mad about Naomi and Emily I mean it's not like Naomi's going to get her pregnant or anything"

Rob snapped his head back to look at his daughter as if she we're speaking a different language.

"What?" he asked.

"I mean mum she shouldn't have acted so mental and sent Emily to some shrink, she should just be happy Emily has found someone that she loves and someone who is obviously in love with her. Anyway I'm really tired so I'm going to bed night dad" She leaned in and kissed him on the cheek. Getting off the couch she swayed a bit before beginning the difficult hike up the stairs in her inebriated state, leaving her father to ponder her oblivious confession.

↓**IM RUNNING OUT OF NEW CATCHY SAYINGS TO EXPRESS MY WANT FOR REVIEWS↓**


	16. Chapter 16

AUTHORS NOTE: Just clarifying that Emily and Naomi **DID NOT** really have sex in Rob and Jenna's bed hehe that was just Naomi being a meanie!! But thank you to everyone who has been reviewing this story I love coming home to see what lovely things you have all said so thank you again.

DISCLAIMER: I do not for an instance believe that I own the skins story or characters or anything for that matter.

CHAPTER 16

Back at Naomi's house the girls had stripped down to t-shirts and underwear and were currently lying in bed next to each other. They were simply sharing some pillow talk when suddenly things went quiet. Emily moved her body so that she had her head placed on the blondes shoulder and an arm wrapped around her waist. Naomi welcomed the embrace and also wrapped an arm around the small twin bringing them closer together. Suddenly Emily felt a hand slip up her shirt and small lazy patterns being drawn in the small of her back she couldn't help but smile at the affectionate contact. Looking up in the faint light Emily could see Naomi smiling down at her, leaning up slightly she placed a small kiss on her lips. Naomi leaned into the kiss welcoming the warmth of the smaller girls' mouth. Feeling that the redhead was in an awkward position half on top of her she gently broke apart and softly pushed Emily down with her back against the bed. She then climbed on top of her straddled over her waist. Looking into the brown eyes before her she brushed some red hair off of her face to get a better look at the beautiful girl beneath her. Even in the dimly lit room she could see the girl smiling and it wasn't long before their lips met again. Naomi felt a small hand wrap around the back of her neck and another under her shirt running along her bare back. Daring for some more contact Naomi also ran her hand up the inside of Emily's shirt and rested her hand on the small girls stomach, she felt the sudden intake of breath from the girl and pulled away to inspect if everything was alright.

"I'm ok" said Emily as if reading the other girls mind and lent up connecting their lips once again.

Things were slowly moving along and suddenly both girls found themselves wanting more. Naomi moved her mouth from Emily's lips and on to her neck gently kissing her way down until she hit the cotton barrier in her way. Looking back up to Emily for more confirmation Naomi tugged slightly at her shirt asking if it were ok to remove the garment. Without speaking Emily propped herself up so she was in sitting position with Naomi still on top, she lifted her arms as her shirt was pulled over her head, Emily then reached for the ends of the blondes top and removed it in an almost swift action. Both girls were now sat staring taking in parts of each other they were yet to see. Emily ran her hand up Naomi's arm before settling behind her neck threaded through her hair, she then pulled her back down with her before they began gently kissing again. The blonde nervously took up her previous position and ran her lips along her neck with one handing gently cupping Emily's left breast and the other tailing down her stomach. She could hear the small moans escaping the redheads' mouth in her ear as she ran her mouth along her collar bone and her hand finally hovering over the elastic band over her underwear. She was hesitant at first and moved her head up to look into Emily's eyes once again.

"It's ok Naomi, I want this" her voice was a barely audible husk and Naomi liked it.

Flipping her fingers under the band of her kickers Naomi watched as Emily lent her head back in to the pillow shutting her eyes while making a very load moan as Naomi's hand reached its destination. Both girls breathing was becoming faster as Naomi gained more and more experience. Feeling the small girl beneath her coming to a climax the blonde placed small delicate kisses along Emily's panting and slightly sweaty chest.

"Naomi" gasped the young twin as she was brought down from her high.

Bringing her head back up to face Emily the almost shy blonde asked.

"Are you alright?"

The brown eyes beneath her widened at the question.

"Alright? Naomi I'm more than alright, that was amazing."

Naomi smiled as she placed a quick peck on her girlfriends' lips still smiling as she leant back.

"But we're not done yet" said Emily as she confidently flipped the blonde over until she was on top.

It was now morning and Katie awoke with a searing pain coming from her thudding head. Looking over beside her she noticed her sisters empty bed, not really remember much of the previous night she assumes that her sister was a Naomi's house. Reaching for her phone on the bedside table she began writing a text message to her twin.

Meanwhile back at the Campbell household two girls lay in a peaceful sleep. Suddenly a load noise could be heard vibrating on the wooden table next to the bed. Emily groaned as the sound of her mobile woke her. She leaned over and squinted her eyes to get a better look at the bright screen. Opening the message she realised the text was from her sister.

_Rise and shine dyke city!! Get home before mum and dad wake up and find out you weren't here last night. Xx Oh and can you bring me up some water when you get in :-) Ta sister!! _

"Shit" whispered Emily when she realised she'd get murdered if her mother realised where she was.

"What is it?" said Naomi as she snaked an arm around her waist and began gently kissing the cursing girl's shoulder.

"I've got to go before the parents realise I'm not at home" Emily jumped out of bed and began mustering her clothes, putting them back on one item at a time.

"Oh" there was no hiding the blondes' disappointment.

"I'll see you later though, yeah?" said Emily smiling as she slipped her skirt back on. Immediately Naomi's face lit up at the words and she nodded.

The smiling redhead made her way over to her girlfriend and placed a small kiss on her lips.

"Thanks for last night, it was perfect, you were perfect" Naomi blushed at the small girls kind words.

"It's ok, you can pay me later, just don't go skipping the Country" Emily slapped her arm playfully as she hopped of the bed and made her way to the door.

"Emily" Hearing her name she turned around as she opened the door. Looking at Naomi she saw nerves coving her face as she bit her lip.

"I love you"

"I know, I love you too" seeing the smile on Naomi's face was enough to melt Emily's heart. She slipped out the door and down the stairs with a satisfied grin on her face.

Reaching her house Emily walked around to the back door and entered the house as quietly as possible. Not wanting to be mean she made sure to get a glass of water for her sister, who she could imagine had a sore head today so she also got a couple of headache pills. After creeping up the stairs Emily snuck into her bedroom. Immediately she noticed Katie was curled up in a ball under her blanket.

"Here you go sleeping beauty" she said as she loudly placed the water and tablets on the table beside her sisters' bed. Following her actions she heard a loud grumble coming from under the blanket causing Emily to laugh as she sat on her bed at watched her sister slowly rise from under the covers.

"Thanks" grumbled Katie as she took a large gulp from the water and swallowing the pills.

"Emily those pills of yours are mental, I can't even remember hardly anything from last night. Did anything interesting happen?"

"Nothing too exciting, except you hitting on my girlfriend and you picking a fight with Effy?"

"Oh whatever Ems if I was ever going to turn lezza I would at least pick someone decent, no offence. Anyway moving on I can understand me and Effy bitching what happened did I give the whore a shiner?"

"I don't know what happened between you and Eff we just walked in an you guys were in each other's faces then she walked off and you tried to make for her but I stopped you"

"Oh trust you to ruin all the fun" said Katie before she took another sip at her water.

"Katie she would have killed you, you could barely stand!" The older twin just rolled her eyes at the comment.

"Did you at least walk me home?"

"Can't you remember anything?? Me and Naomi brought you here then went back to her house"

"Did you have sex?" asked Katie in all seriousness.

"Katie!" Emily never thought she would hear that question come out of her sisters' mouth.

"What? I tell you when I have sex"

"Yeah but it's not like I want to know you just tell me"

"So?" asked Katie. Emily knew she wouldn't back down until she told her something so she took a deep breath before speaking again.

"Well we haven't done anything like that, until last night" there was a large grin glowing on Emily's face as she recalled her intimate relations with her girlfriend last night.

"Oh gross Emily! Why would you tell me that?? Yuck!" Katie was shielding her eyes as if she were experiencing mental images.

"You asked for it you mong!" laughed Emily as she hoped off the bed and headed for the door.

"I'm going to have a shower"

"Yeah quick before mum wakes up and smells the lesbian sex, and you might want to fix that birds nest thing you've got going on in your hair there" Said Katie with a furrowed brow as she motioned to the back of her own head with her hand.

AUTHORS NOTE: Now I'm not sure how I feel about this chapter I'm a bit like hmmm because I've never wrote a naughty scene before :O so hopefully it's not too bad I didn't want it to just be all sexual I wanted it to be a bit of more sensual thing cos it's their first time and all.

↓**SOME PEOPLE ASK FOR MONEY, I JUST ASK FOR REVIEWS↓**


	17. Chapter 17

AUTHORS NOTE: Hello it has been a while since I've updated so I thought I'd give it a go :) there was some confusion amongst you reviews so I'll let you know that that was their first time together but not too sure if it's their first time with anyone maybe I'll clarify in a future chapter! Anyway thanks a tonne for all the inspiring reviews it was nice to hear I didn't do terribly in the naughty scene.

DISCLAIMER: Don't own skins, don't own cornflakes and definitely do not own star wars.

CHAPTER 17

Stepping out of the steaming shower Emily grinned the whole time as she got dressed it seems even the long hot shower couldn't wipe the smile off of her face. However in the back of her mind she knew that something was bound to happen that would rid her face of the purely blissful happiness she felt right now. After her awfully long shower Emily hopped down the stairs with a spring in her feet as she made her way down to the kitchen for some breakfast. There were no Fitches in sight as she opened the cupboard door pulling out a cereal box, turning around she let out a little shriek as she stood almost face to face with her father.

"Jesus dad you scared me" she laughed, still beaming her loved up smile.

"You seem cheerful?" he asked as Emily made her way to the breakfast bar sitting on a stool and pouring the contents of the box into her bowl.

Emily continued smiling while shrugging her shoulders at her dad.

"Have a good night then? I didn't hear you come home"

"Yeah you could say it was a good night" said the shy redhead as she took a mouthful of cereal in effort to hide her smile that might give away too much.

"Did Naomi go out with you?"

Not wanting to talk with a mouthful she nodded in confirmation to the question which struck her as odd seeing as her father knew Naomi was always with her when they went out.

"She have fun too?" Rob pressed on.

Not really having to think about the question Emily smiled as she looked down at her spoon which she was subconsciously swirling and answering her dad.

"Yeah I think she did"

"So you stayed at her house last night?" The question immediately woke Emily up from her daydreams.

"Ah no... I stayed here last night" The now slightly panic girl stuttered.

"Funny, Katie told me when she got home last night you were staying at Naomi's place"

Emily didn't answer she however continued staring into her now interesting bowl of cornflakes.

"The comedy doesn't stop there, your sister then continued drabbling a bit more and mentioned something about Naomi not being able to get you pregnant, bit strange don't you think?"

Emily let out a small forced laugh stalling more time to think of something to differ her dad's questions.

"You know Katie dad, she gets a bit funny after she's had something to drink... um remember that time she freaked out when she saw me standing in front of her and ran away screaming 'attack of the clones'!" said a nervous Emily as she waved her arms around mocking Katie actions in the previous scenario.

"We watched Star Wars earlier that day" she said as she let out another nervous laugh.

"So did you stay at Naomi's house last night?" being a Fitch Emily knew that her father wasn't going to back down until her got answers so she took a deep breath and confessed she did stay at her girlfriends last night.

"Only because I had to she was, ah upset by a... boy, yeah there was this boy there that upset her" she repeated as if trying to convince herself the terrible lie.

"But don't tell mum she wouldn't really want to know I didn't stay home last night"

"Or she wouldn't want to know that you stayed out at Naomi's house?" said her father with a knowing look.

"What?" asked Emily suddenly feeling under extreme pressure.

"Oh hey Ems there you are I wanted to ask you..." Katie stopped when she noticed their father standing opposite them across the breakfast bar.

"Hey dad, didn't see you there"

The room was suddenly quite and Katie looked at her sister whose expression was blank yet laced with worry, then looking to their dad she saw an almost stern look on his face with his arms folded across his chest. It didn't take long before Katie to put two and two together, which is normally odd but the new Katie was smart. Rolling her eyes she looked back to her sister and said.

"Christ you two didn't get caught near shagging again"

Emily shot her eyes up to Katie giving her a shocked glare with her mouth open.

"Oh you didn't" said the older twin as she looked back to her father realising she'd just put her sister in a bit of a predicament.

"That JJ he can't keep his hands off Ems" Katie laughed not knowing if she had just made the situation worse but she couldn't decide which was most awful for a father to heat. A daughter with a mong fuck buddy or a daughter with a lesbian lover. Her internal battle was interrupted as mother Fitch decided to make an appearance at the awkward family situation.

"Rob honey can you nick round to the shop and pick up a few things for me" suddenly noticing the tension that surrounded the family Jenna furrowed her brows and asked what was going on.

"Nothing" said Rob nonchalantly.

Not looking from the two twins opposite him Rob took the piece of paper his wife was holding in front of him. He mumbled an affirmative to Jenna as he grabbed the car keys from the nearby table. He was almost out the kitchen when he turned to look back at his daughters.

"I want to have a talk with you two when I get back" he said before turning back around and leaving the house.

"What was that about?" asked the twin's mother.

"Ah Katie crapping up the bathroom again" said Emily as she got off her chair and made her way up the stairs and into her bedroom. It wasn't long before she heard the door open again and her sister walk in and sit down on the bed next to her.

"What were you and dad talking about?" Katie asked.

"I don't know it depends, what did you tell him last night?" shot back Emily.

"What? I didn't tell him anything" said Katie in her defence.

"That's not what dad seems to think, he told me you said that I stayed at Naomi's last night and something about her not being able to get me pregnant. What the fuck Katie??"

The older twin sat silently as she tried her hardest to recall a single piece of information about the previous night.

"I don't remember even seeing dad"

"Yeah well you've obviously fucked everything up so thanks" Emily intended that to sound as harsh as it did.

"Emily, don't do that. I didn't mean to say anything it must have been the drugs they made me a bit funny"

"Whatever Katie blame the drugs as usual" Emily got up off the bed and made her way to the door.

"Now I'm leaving before dad gets home and blows my head off for something you did again, I really thought you had changed Katie but this is exactly the person you are, a bitch!" she slammed the door as she left her sister shocked in their room. She knew that her anger towards her twin was a bit over the top, but it was the heat of the moment and she was scared her life as she knew it was about to change for the worst again.

As she snuck out of the house she didn't really know where she was going, just where ever her feet would take her. After walking for about an hour Emily found herself in a place she hadn't been in a very long time. It was the lake, a place where she and Katie used to visit as kids, this was before puberty and before Katie found boys. Emily moved over to the water's edge and took off her shoes as she sat down with her feet just touching the surface.

Hours past with Emily just sitting by herself thinking about all the different ways she could convince her father that what Katie had said was a lie but she had a feeling there was no persuading him. The damage was done and now all she could do was wait for the aftermath.

Suddenly Emily felt a vibrating in her jean pocket. She pulled out her phone to reveal a new message from Effy.

_Come to the club tonight let's get fucked up!! Xx_

Emily thought it a bit odd to be getting a text from Effy after the conflict with her sister last night but she shrugged it off because the temptation to getting wasted was too much for the troubled girl. With her phone still in her hand it began vibrating again.

_Did you get Effy's msg? Are you going out tonight?? Xx _

It was Naomi.

She quickly text her girlfriend back saying yes and that she would see her later on tonight.

It was getting late and Emily had had as much alone time as possible and she thought she better make her return to her mad house and get ready to go out.

↓**IF YOU HAPPY AND YOU KNOW IT POST A REVIEW *CLAP CLAP*↓**


	18. Chapter 18

AUTHORS NOTES: Hello!!! This is chapter 18 and I hope you enjoy it so much that you will send me some more of those lovely reviews cos i love them :) so thank you to all the people who review your legends!!

DISCLAIMER: I don't own the twins from skins (hehe i just love saying twins from skins) basically I don't own skins at all.

CHAPTER 18

Walking up the path she noticed that neither of her parents were home which could be seen as none of the cars were in the driveway, she silently thanked god for the miracle. Stepping into the unusually quiet house Emily realised that in fact no one was home and that she was left to get ready by herself.

It wasn't long until Emily was standing in front of the mirror dressed in a nice little black dress with her hair and makeup done. Sighing to herself she picked up her small handbag and called a taxi. Stumbling up to the line outside of the club, almost tripping over her own feet which she can blame on the bottle of wine she stole from her parents cabinet and consumed while getting ready. Looking up through the crowd she saw Thomas smiling at her and waving for her to skip through the people and come in. Reaching inside her handbag for some money to give to the boy for entry Emily was soon stopped by the boy's words.

"No, no friends don't pay" Emily smiled at him before making her way in the club.

It was dark inside with swirling lights everywhere. Feeling the need for more alcohol the small girl walked up to the bar and got a drink.

Emily had been at the club for a while now and was yet to spot any of her friends, she pulled out her phone to text the one person she was really looking for.

_Where arre yuo?? _

The message clearly showing her inebriated state. The blonde soon replied that she was on her way now.

Looking up Emily saw a pair of familiar eye's settle upon her own as the person slowly made their way over to the redhead who was seated on a barstool sipping on a drink.

"Hey Emily" said Effy.

"Hiya Eff" said Emily smiling, happy to see a familiar face.

Moving her gaze from Emily to her right Effy noticed another redhead walking through the club doors, she however didn't see the blonde walking in behind her. Smiling to herself she turned back to Emily and rested her hands on her knees and slowly spread the young twins legs open and tucked her small body inside the now available space.

"Eff, what are you doing?" the very intoxicated girl asked quietly. Her question was answered when she felt lips forcefully connect with her own and a hand tuck into her hair. Very surprised by her friends' actions Emily shut her drunken eye's and grabbed at Effy's small waist with both her hands in effort not to fall off the barstool.

"Emily!" The small girl realised the situation when she heard her name called. Pushing Effy off of her Emily looked to where her name was being called and after adjusting her eyes saw her twin and girlfriend standing only metres from her.

Emily looked back to Effy as if to say 'Why the fuck did you just kiss me?' then back to her sister and Naomi only to see the blonde rushing through the crowd and out the door.

"Fuck" she said quietly.

Katie stormed up to her sister with her bitch Fitch face on never moving her gaze from Effy.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing to my sister?" she screamed as she shoved the taller girl.

Effy didn't reply, she didn't need to she only smirked with satisfaction at how furious she had made the redhead.

"You stupid cow" screamed Katie as she pulled her fist back and punched the girl square in the face. Effy immediately fell to the floor clutching her jaw where the older twin had just hit her.

Katie stood over the girl lying on the floor and looked down at her with her hands on her hips.

"And I swear babe if you ever touch her again I'm going to fuck you up"

Turning around Katie grabbed Emily's hand and pulled her off her stool and out of the club.

"Please tell me you didn't kiss her and I didn't do that for nothing?" asked Katie as they walked alone on the path to the bus stop.

"Katie I swear I didn't do anything she just forced herself on me"

"Good cause my hand is throbbing like a bitch" looking at her hand Katie noticed a slight swelling on her knuckles.

"I don't even get why she did it" whispered Emily with tears welling in her eyes.

"I do the stupid bitch just wanted to get back at me, now I remember what happened last night that's why we were fighting she said she was going to fuck you next"

Slumping herself onto the bus shelter seat Emily sighed.

"Well everything's fucked up now. Mum hates me, dad will hate me soon enough and now Naomi's pissed off so it's going to be all for nothing, I'll have no one" tears were now streaming down the younger girls face as she opened up.

"You'll always have me Em" said Katie as she leaned over and pulled her sister into a hug and let her quietly sob onto her shoulder.

Getting off at the bus stop a few metres from their house Emily felt like she had sobered up a lot now she was facing the possibility of a 'talk' with her father.

"Oh Christ they're home" she winced as she took notice to the cars in the drive way.

"It'll be ok Ems maybe they won't even hear us and we can sneak up to the room"

They made their way to the front door and tried their hardest to open it without making a sound. The door creaked open and the two girls peered inside to see their father making his way across the hall way. 'Great timing' thought Emily.

"Oh girls nice to see your home early I've been meaning to catch you"

Neither girls spoke as they walked into the house this is the moment Emily had been dreading since this morning.

"Katie dear is it alright if I speak to your sister alone for a second"

Katie looked to her sister to see if she could manage being alone and she received a small nod in confirmation before heading up the stairs.

"Come into the kitchen Emily"

She followed her father and sat down at the breakfast bar stool while he stood in front of her mirroring the arrangements of their talk just this morning.

"Right so I think we have a few things to clear up don't we?" Rob asked while looking at his daughter who had her head down looking at the table.

"Emily I'm not a fool your sister told me what's going on"

The younger twin looked up to at her father and was surprised to see an almost caring look on his face.

"And what do you think about what she said?" Emily didn't actually know what Katie had said to her father but she thought of the question as a tactile way to asking him his feelings on her relationship without actually admitting to it.

"I think she's right"

She looked at her father quizzically not really knowing what he was saying.

"Emily I think that if you love someone and that you're happy it doesn't really matter who it is and I think Naomi is the person I trust the most to treat my daughter right"

Emily was stunned, she didn't know what to say these weren't the words she was expecting to hear from her father but then reality dawned on her.

"Thanks dad it means a lot to hear that from you but the thing is I don't really think there is a Naomi and I at the moment" tears fell down her face as she spoke.

Rob walked around the table to embrace his daughter in a hug.

"Em, I've seen the way that she looks at you and at first I thought it was pure friendship but now I can see its love and I'm sure that after whatever's happened she will still look at you with those same eyes"

"I really hope so dad" whispered Emily as she continued crying.

AUTHORS NOTE: Please don't hate me for the little Emily/Effy there it was for pure dramatic intentions only!!

↓**IT JUSTS TAKES A TICK TO REVIEW THIS FIC ↓**


	19. Chapter 19

AUTHORS NOTE: Hello wow it's been a while since I've updated sorry about that!! But guess what I'm on school holidays so I reckon there will be more frequent updates for 2 weeks :) actually now that I think about it when on earth am I going to end this fic haha I just take it a chapter at a time and see where it goes. Oh and I forgot to thank everyone for my milestone of over 200 reviews that's more than I ever hoped for YAY!! So please keep them coming.

DISCLAIMER: Don't own skins and for a second fic in a row there is a mention of cornflakes and I don't own the franchise just a box in the cupboard!!

CHAPTER 19

Waking up for what seemed to be the millionth time since first falling asleep after telling Katie of the open hearted discussion with their father, Emily looked at her alarm clock beside her bed and finally saw an appropriate time to call Naomi. She flung her blanket off her tiny frame and proceeded to get out of her bed. Catching a glimpse of herself in the mirror she could see that she was a little worse for wear. Makeup was strewn down her face from crying both happy and sad tears the previous night. Looking away from the mirror Emily picked up her phone and dialled the number that she had memorised. After a few rings and no answer Emily heard the familiar sound of Naomi's voicemail, it was all she had been hearing since leaving the club last night.

"Christ" she sighed in exclamation. All she wanted to do was explain to Naomi that what she had saw was definitely not what it looked like and she knew the only way she could talk to the blonde was if she went to her house, and that is exactly what she intended to do.

Emily didn't even bother to shower she just washed her makeup off, put on some fresh clothes and attempted to detangle her messy hair. It took a small ten minutes to get ready and Emily was soon out the door and on her mission to tell Naomi the truth of the eventful night.

When she arrived at the house she nervously checked her watch catching the time, it was still a tad early but she didn't care. Slowly but surely Emily reached for the doorbell and pushed the small button, exhaling her nerves as she done so.

Footsteps and muffled groaning were soon head coming from behind the door. When it swung open it revealed Naomi with a pissed off look on her face as if to say 'who comes here at this hour' but when recognising it was Emily her face softened a little bit as she looked the young girl up and down.

"What you doing here?" her words were cold but it was what Emily expected.

"I need to talk to you" pleaded the redhead.

"I think things are pretty clear Emily, you clarified that last night when I saw you snogging Effy"

"Naomi it wasn't like that, can you just let me in, not that I have a problem with you standing out here in your knickers but the neighbours might" Naomi quickly realised her half naked state and pulled her oversized shirt down a tad more to cover herself as she opened the door to let Emily in.

As the smaller girl walked past her she couldn't help but furrow her brows.

"You smell" she exclaimed.

Emily continued walking into the living room and sat down on the couch and offered a thank you to the blondes comment.

"So you didn't even bother washing off your effalicious sex before coming here?" said Naomi as she folded her arms across her chest while seating herself down in the arm chair opposite Emily.

"Naomi I didn't have sex with Effy, I didn't even kiss her! She just jumped me when you walked in I swear I was about to push her off when Katie yelled my name"

"Yeah well why would Effy want to jump you Emily, she could have anyone in the club and she's never shown any interest in you before, explain that one"

Emily propped herself up a little in her seat eager to explain herself.

"She was trying to get back at Katie! the other night that's why they were fighting Effy said she was going to fuck me! But I swear Naomi I didn't kiss her back or anything as soon as you ran out Katie punched Effy in the face and we left"

"Oh" is all Naomi could say as she stared at the now interesting coffee table in front of her. Suddenly her eyes snapped up to brown ones at a realisation hit her.

"Wait Katie punched her??" she asked shocked.

Emily let out a little laugh before continuing talking.

"Yeah and then she threatened her not to ever touch me ever again."

"Sounds eventful" said Naomi no longer looking at Emily and with her arms still folded.

"Yeah well that's only half of it, my dad knows about us now, well that's if there still is an us?" she said with her pleading brown eyes.

"What did he say?" Naomi said avoiding the other question.

"He's happy I'm in love even happier it's you I'm in love with" Emily tried her hardest to emphasise her feelings for the girl in front of her.

Naomi's eyes snapped back up to the redhead and saw the longing on her face and she couldn't help deny feeling her heart yearn to touch her.

"Yeah well I wouldn't want to disappoint Mr Fitch would I" a small smile crept on Naomi's face and she bit her lip to try suppress it before Emily noticed.

"So we're ok?" asked Emily hopeful.

"Well you can thank your dad this time it's the only reason I'm forgiving you for getting molested by Effy" both girls giggled at the comment and Emily threw a cushion from the couch at the blonde causing her to squeal and leap over to the small girl. Naomi was now straddling her girlfriend with her face only centimetres from the one beneath her.

"I want to..." stuttered Emily not being able to finish her sentence as she looked at the beautiful girl in front of her.

"You want to what Em?" said Naomi suddenly mesmerised by the redheads' small lips.

"I want to kiss you now" she breathed out.

A wide grin suddenly formed on Naomi's face.

"I thought you'd never ask" she laughed before leaning in and closing the small gap between them and tasting the sweet taste of her girlfriend. Emily ran her hand up Naomi's loose shirt as the kiss deepened but suddenly the blonde jerked away breaking the kiss and scrunched her face at the girl below her.

"What?" Emily asked concerned.

"Em I'm not being mean but if we're going to continue you're going to need to have a shower"

Emily laughed.

"Only if you'll wash my back" she winked.

Naomi was off the couch and at the bottom of the stairs before Emily could register she was gone.

"You coming then?" Naomi yelled while smiling.

Emily didn't need convincing and was soon at the bottom of the stairs attacking the blondes' lips with her own.

"What about your mum?" Emily asked between their hungry kisses.

"Not home obviously" said Naomi as she began undoing the buttons to Emily's shirt before tossing it to the ground. The redhead only smiled as she leaned in for another kiss.

The two girls made their way up the stairs never breaking contact, Naomi's shirt was soon discarded also and now she was pressed up against the bathroom door her neck being attacked by Emily's lips as she fumbled with the buttons to the redheads' pants. They slowly made their way to the shower still groping and nipping at each other. Naomi broke their current kiss to turn the shower on as Emily stood behind her still holding onto her and placing light kisses down her back. Turning back around Naomi caught Emily's lips in a deep passionate kiss then quickly broke away and began walking towards the bathroom door. Emily stood shocked as the sound of the shower running filled the room.

"What you doing?" she asked.

"I haven't had any breakfast and I'm hungry" replied Naomi with a huge satisfied grin on her face.

"But??" Emily gestured to the shower.

"You're the smelly one not me Ems, plus I'm in more of a cornflakes mood than muffin, but be quick yeah I wouldn't mind a treat after breakfast, and mum will be home soon" with a wink Naomi was out the door and Emily jumped into the shower with lightning speed.

After scrubbing herself vigorously in the quickest shower Emily has ever endured she wrapped herself in a small towel and then realised she had no clothes in the bathroom. Still thinking no one was home but herself and Naomi, Emily walked out the door and down the stairs in search of her girlfriend and some clothes.

"Naomi!" she called after not finding the girl anywhere. Suddenly turning around Emily bumped into something big. Taking a step back she realised it was a person.

"Keiran!! What the fuck are you doing here? Oh my god I'm naked!! Shut your eyes or turn around or just anything please!!"

"Oh fuck Emily I'm sorry" said her teacher as he turned around.

Hearing the commotion another person decided to make themselves present in the hallway.

"Oh Emily nice to see you dear? Where's your clothes love?" said Gina in her casual tone.

"Christ" whispered Emily as her face shone the brightest red humanly possible.

"What's going on?" asked a voice entering the room.

"Oh my god Emily what are you doing?" Naomi asked her girlfriend.

"My... Um clothes ... I couldn't find them" she said giving the blonde wide eyes as if to say get me the fuck out of here.

"Shit you left them in my room come on" Naomi ushered over to the embarrassed girl, grabbed her by the shoulders and pushed her up the stairs.

"Keiran shut your eye's" said Naomi as she and Emily made their way upstairs and through the bedroom door.

"Oh my god" breathed Emily as she sat on the end of Naomi's bed still clutching the little towel covering her body.

"Could that have been anymore embarrassing? And what the fuck is out form teacher doing here??" Emily asked as she cradled her face with one hand.

Naomi let out a little laugh as she made her way over to her girlfriend.

"He's dating my mum, I only found out the other night I must have forgotten to tell you. Oh goodness that was so funny you should have seen your face" More giggles escaped from Naomi's mouth as she lightly ran her hand over Emily's exposed back.

"Shut up our teacher and your mum just saw me half naked, sorry if I'm a little mortified. Oh Jesus" Emily sighed as Naomi lightly placed kisses along her shoulder.

"Feeling better?" asked Naomi

"Yeah don't stop this time you tease"

"hold on, I think I'll lock the door to be on the safe side, not sure I want my teacher seeing me half naked" laughed Naomi as she walked over and turned the lock on the door.

"Now where were we?" asked the blonde as she turned around smiling at her girlfriend.

↓**IF YOU DONT REVIEW KATIE WILL THROW A SHOE AT YOU↓**


	20. Chapter 20

DISCLAIMER: Hello all and thank you very much for the review I love them like crazy!! I was really bored today and didn't know really what to write so I just dribbled on for a bit lol hope you like it bit of a filler until I can think of some crazy adventures for the three amigos to venture on to!!

DICLAIMER: Don't own skins.

CHAPTER 20

The two girls spent their entire Sunday together but eventually Emily had to return home despite not wanting to. Now it was Monday marking yet another school day on the calendar. Katie and Emily walked up the college steps to meet their counterpart Naomi. The girls combined made the schools new three musketeers.

"Hi ya bitch" said Katie as they made their way to the blonde.

"Oh hello Muhammad, how are the fists of fury holding up?" Naomi laughed.

"Shut up! They're fine" smiled Katie.

"Thanks anyway Katie I'm so thrilled you fought for my honour" said Naomi placing her hand over her heart.

"Naomi you do realise I'm the twin you're dating right?" said Emily as she waved her hands to signal her presence.

"Oh yeah shit sorry Em, got confused there for a second but you have to admit Katie is the hotter twin" Naomi was smiling a brilliant smile but it was soon gone when she received a punch in the arm from Emily.

"Jesus what is it with you twins, so violent I think I'm going to talk to Mumma Fitch and tell her she needs to send you two off to anger management" said Naomi while she rubbed her arm.

"Whatever as if she'd even talk to your filth anyway" said Emily.

"Oh but you like talking to my filth don't you Fitchy?" Naomi stood in front of her girlfriend wiggling her eyebrows suggestively.

"Oh gross you two leave it for when I'm not around please. Now let's get to class before I vomit" Katie mock spewing with her mouth as she walked past the two girls.

"Oh come on Katie don't get jealous" said Naomi as she walked after her with Emily in tow.

Walking in to the classroom the three girls sat down at a table together.

"So who is our teacher for today" said Naomi getting out her timetable grinning wildly.

"Oh Keiran, he's nice isn't he Em? He's dating my mum now Katie did Emily tell you?" the blonde was still smiling when she turned to the other twin.

"No she didn't, Emily why is your face as red as your hair?" asked her sister.

"Shut up Naomi" she said again swatting her on the arm.

"Yesterday lucky Keiran got to very well acquainted with our little Emsy" Naomi was trying her hardest to suppress her laughter.

"Naomi it's not funny!"

"What the fuck are you two talking about?" asked a very confused Katie.

Emily rolled her eyes and decided to give in.

"Ok so I bumped into Keiran yesterday at Naomi's while wearing a little towel because I couldn't find any clothes happy now you two?" At first the other two girls were silent but then they looked at each other and erupted into laughter.

"Alright alright you two I'm sure whatever you're talking about is fucking hilarious but could you please be quiet while I attempt to teach you little fuckers" said the man of the moment as he walked into the classroom.

Katie had to put her head down on the table while she laughed quietly at the teachers' perfect timing. However Emily just glared at her smiling girlfriend.

Finally the school day was over, but the torture still continued for Emily with her sister and girlfriend teaming up and still giggling at what had happened to her yesterday at Naomi's house.

"So what we doing now Mily? I mean we can't go back to my house, not if Keiran will be there I'm starting to get suspicious of you too, did you see the way he was looking at her today in class Katie?" teased Naomi as they walked down the college stairs to the bike shed.

"Yeah I did Naomi, very suss he was well giving you the sex eyes Ems. I'd put a leash on that one if I were you Naomi" said Katie stifling her laughter as she pointed to her sister.

"Oh for fucks sake you two it's not even funny anymore!"

"Your right Em I'm sorry we won't laugh at you anymore" said Katie with a straight face but as soon as she looked at Naomi they both pissed themselves laughing.

Emily rolled her eyes and started walking in the opposite direction to the two girls.

"Wait where are you going?" called out Naomi no longer laughing.

"Home" yelled out Emily without turning around.

Naomi looked back to Katie shocked.

"We didn't go too far did we?" she asked the redhead.

"It was just a joke she's just being a little bitch she'll get over it just give her half an hour or so. Lets got get spliffed up then we'll go to my house and check on her"

Naomi shrugged her shoulders and followed Katie to the park where they'd enjoy the delights of some of Panda's aunts top quality spliff.

After sitting in the park smoking for about fifteen minutes Naomi and Katie made their way back to the twins house. They stumbled in the door laughing at something that would not be funny to a person in a normal state.

"What are you two still laughing at me?" asked Emily as she entered the hall with her arms folded.

"Milly!" yelled Naomi as she wondered over to the younger twin and threw her arms around her.

"I missed you" she said as she lightly kissed the shorter girls neck.

"Wow Hi to you to" said Emily as she pushed her girlfriend off of her, and then studied her face with a quizzical expression.

"Are you guys high?" she asked looking between the two girls who didn't reply but only laughed.

"Jesus Katie mum and dad will be home soon imagine if they catch you like this"

"Then they won't" said a giggling Katie as she ran up the stairs.

Emily couldn't help but laugh at her sisters' child like antics and Naomi gladly joined in on the laughter.

"I hope you're not mad at me about before Em" said Naomi as she stroked some of the red hair in front of her.

"You know I can never stay mad at you for long" Emily smiled before pushing Naomi against the stair rails while pulling her into a small tentative kiss that Naomi soon turned into a passionate one. Emily couldn't help herself as she reached her hand under Naomi's shirt and traced her fingers along her flat stomach. The redhead moved her lips down to Naomi's neck and the blonde lent her head back against the stairs and moaned in pleasure. Thinking she heard something Naomi looked to her left.

"Oh Ems fuck" Emily smiled at the comment thinking that she was undoing the girl in front of her but was confused when she felt herself being pushed away. Her eye sight followed Naomi's and saw her mother and father with very shocked looks on their faces and her little brother wearing a wide grin.

"Wow that's fucking A! Christ I wish Gordon was here to see that" he exclaimed with his mouth still wide open.

Emily was in complete shock and it didn't really help that her high girlfriend standing next to her was giggling like a ten year old.

↓**DO MY LITTLE REVIEW PROMPTS IRRITATE YOU DO YOU WANT TO THROW A SHOE? ↓**


	21. Chapter 21

AUTHORS NOTE: Well this is a bit of a short chapter and not a lot is going on but just appreciate it I've been updating like every day!! Oh and thanks a bunch for the reviews and it's nice to know no one wants to throw a shoe at me YAY!!

DISCLAIMER: Don't own skins.

CHAPTER 21

"Oh hello Naomi, I didn't know you'd be here. Nice to see you again?" said Rob who was now smiling.

"Rob!" said Jenna as she elbowed him in the ribs with her mouth hanging open.

"What?" he asked looking at his wife with furrowed brows.

"Oh didn't you know the girls are dating? Thought you did, even James knew didn't you James?" Rob said casually.

"Bloody hell I caught them doing it on the couch ages ago it was brilliant"

"James you tosser we weren't doing it!" Emily yelled at her pervy brother.

"Oh and there was that time I saw you two going at it outside the front door! I told you mum didn't you see it? Far out I wish I had a camera phone then" James mumbled the last half to himself.

Naomi started giggling to herself again at the little boy and the memory of being shoved into the nearby bush.

"Girls it would be nice if you two would be a little more careful where you choose to 'do your thing' it was a little embarrassing catching you two like that" said Rob taking a more serious tone to the matter.

"Yeah I try control her Mr Fitch but she's a feisty one our little Emsy here" said Naomi smiling as she put an arm around the shorter girls waist pushing her closer to herself.

"Oh my goodness" muttered Jenna as she rushed past the girls and out of the hall.

"I'm going to call Gordon he's going to love this!" yelled James as he also ran out of the room.

Rob took a step closer to the two girls and placed a kiss on his daughters head.

"Don't worry about your mum Emily I'm going to talk to her" he then looked to the still smiling Naomi with a questioning look on his face.

"You right Naomi? Your eyes are a little red" he asked.

"Ah yeah fine, just ah umm lack of sleep" she smiled trying not to laugh again.

"Oh well get some rest dear and it's nice to see you two worked things out" said Rob as he left the room.

As soon as he left, Naomi erupted into a fit of laughter.

"Shut up!" said Emily pushing her girlfriend playfully.

"That was so weird. Why does it always happen to us?" sighed the redhead.

"If you could just keep it in your pants little Fitch it wouldn't happen all the time" laughed Naomi.

Emily however did not find the comment amusing and just gave her girlfriend the look.

"Come on lighten up! Let's go see Katiekins she's going to love this" said Naomi as she dragged Emily up the stairs.

The next ten minutes consisted of Naomi and Katie buckling over in fits of laughter over nothing while Emily sat on her bed shaking her head at the two.

"You could of asked me to come smoke some spliff with you I feel like a right tool just sitting here watching you two cack yourselves" said Emily as she folded her arms across her chest.

"Oh well Emsy that will teach you for chucking a tanty over nothing" said Naomi as she crawled over the bed to lay down next to her.

"Well you two shouldn't be bitches to me" said Emily.

"Oh come on Em, you know how hard it is to not be a bitch around Katie, she just rubs off on me you know" Naomi moved her hand down Emily's arm and laced their fingers together.

Suddenly Katie's retaliation came in the form of a pillow being hurled at the two girls. They both laughed and Naomi rolled over on top of Emily in an effort to dodge it. The laughing stopped and the two girls were looking at each other now and Naomi couldn't help herself but put her head down and place a kiss on Emily's lips.

"Oi" another pillow hit the girls and Naomi rolled over again to look at Katie.

"Not while I'm in here you know the rules" she said waving her finger.

"Hey how come we didn't have those rules when I had to watch you and Danny snogging off all the time?"

"That's because you didn't have a big crush on Danny like Katie does on me. Isn't that right Katiekins?" Naomi was laughing her head off at her own joke.

"Whatever Campbell it was you who rubbed my leg up under the table as I seem to recall not me feeling you up"

"What??" Emily said shocked.

"Well..."

After Naomi recalled the story of accidentally rubbing Katie's leg under the table thinking it was Emily the younger twin was now the one pissing herself laughing at the other two girls.

"Oh my god that is hilarious why didn't you tell me before?" said Emily still laughing.

"Because it's embarrassing! Jesus Katie had to open you big mouth didn't you?" asked Naomi.

"It slipped out! I didn't mean to!" she yelled back.

Still laughing Emily said.

"I think it's you two I'm going to have to watch out for not me and Keiran!" laughed Emily.

"Yeah well I'd rather have Keiran thank you" said Katie no longer feeling high just rather embarrassed.

"Deal" said Emily still smiling.

"Right well whatever I'm going to see what's for tea, see you love birds later" said Katie as she got off her bed and left the room.

"Alone at last" said Naomi beaming a brilliant smile

"Oh now look who the feisty one is" said Emily but she was quickly silenced by Naomi's lips on hers. After some little frolicking in Emily's bed the girls went down stairs to see if dinner was ready.

"Gee have you guys been bonking again look at your hair Emily!" said James as they reached the lounge room where the young boy was watching TV.

"We haven't" said Emily as she quickly ran her hand through her hair to smooth out any knots and when realising there wasn't James screamed.

"Ha ha got ya!"

"Shut up" said Emily as she walked over and swatted her brother in the back of the head.

↓**MOTIVATE ME PLEASE AND I REALLY LIKE CHEESE! (JUST A NICE FACT ABOUT ME FOR YOU) ↓**


	22. Chapter 22

AUTHOURS NOTE: Oh my goodness it's been ages since I updated sorry about that I've been busy with the flu which has just been super fantastic!! So I hope this chapter is alright it's been ages since I've wrote anything and thanks to everyone that's been reviewing your totally awesome.

DISCLAIMER: don't own skins.

CHAPTER 22

Naomi ended up staying for dinner at the insistence of Mr. Fitch. This time she was seated next to Emily with Katie and James opposite them. Jenna reluctantly sat down at the end closest to Naomi and Rob at the other side of the table. Everyone sat eating in silence which Naomi found to be slightly awkward especially with the fleeting glances she kept receiving from Jenna.

"Oh that was great love" exclaimed Rob as he finished his dinner and placed his cutlery down.

"You feed us like champions you do, if it won't make you fit it will make you... what Naomikins??"

Naomi looked up from her plate to see Rob beaming a smile at her.

"Fitch!" she almost shouted with a satisfied grin on her face. Over the years Naomi had picked up on the Fitch Fitness slogan. The blonde turned her head to Emily who was giggling slightly at Naomi's enthusiasm.

"Yes, don't get fit get Fitch that's right Naomi! Looks like you've taken our phrase a little too seriously though hasn't she Emsy?" laughed Rob as he looked at his daughter with a wink.

"Rob!" screamed Jenna finally letting out her frustration with the whole situation.

"What love?" he asked calmly.

"How can you joke about this, this filth!" she huffed in response.

Everyone turned their heads back to Rob expectantly waiting for his reply but it wasn't Rob that spoke up.

"Jesus mum for fuck's sake pull her head out of your arse and say hello to the 21st century no one gives a shit about these things anymore!"

Jenna's face was covered in complete shock.

"Katie love I don't think that's the way to talk to your mother, but she is right Jenna you need to realise Emily hasn't changed she's still your daughter" Rob pleaded to his wife.

"She has changed this isn't Emily and its all little sluts fault!" Jenna stood up and pointed to Naomi.

The blondes' mouth opened in shock and she felt Emily grip her hand tightly under the table. She didn't know what to say but suddenly she felt Emily standing up and with their hands still clasp together Naomi was pulled to stand as well.

Emily's voice was shaky and there were tears in her eyes as she spoke.

"Mum I can't stand this don't you realise that I can't fix this, it's who I am it's not Naomi's fault, I love her mum and nothing's going to change that ok?"

"Emily there is help out there for you, you can fix this"

Emily shook her head in disbelief.

"It's not me that needs the help" she scoffed before walking away from the table with Naomi in tow.

Emily led the still shocked blonde upstairs and into her bedroom where she sat down on her bed and let the tears fall from her eyes. Naomi quickly shuffled so that she was holding the weeping girl in her arms.

"Can I stay at your house tonight?" Emily asked as she lifted her head up and looked into the blue eyes above her.

"Of course" Naomi answered before leaning in and placing a small kiss on top of her head.

Emily got up and started to pack some clothes in an overnight bag.

Not long after Emily started fumbling through her drawers Katie walked in.

"What's going on?" she asked looking at her sister.

"I'm staying at Naomi's house tonight" sniffed Emily as she turned around to look at her sister.

Once seeing the tears running down her twins face Katie ran over and engulfed her into a hug.

"It'll be ok Ems just give dad some time to talk to mum, I'm sure she'll come around"

"I hope so" Emily whispered into her sisters' shoulder.

"Thanks Katie for sticking up for me at dinner" said Emily as she let go of the hug.

"No problem I think some of Naomi's wit is rubbing off on me" all three girls laughed lightening the mood slightly.

After Emily had been done packing and cleared up her smudged make up the two girls made their way down stairs to where they could hear muffled shouting coming from the kitchen. Naomi's grip on Emily's hand squeezed tighter in reassurance as they made their way to the door.

Once they walked up to Naomi's house the blonde noticed Keiran's shitty car sitting in the driveway.

"Right Em, looks like Keiran is here do you think you could contain yourself just for tonight"

The blonde received a punch in the arm for her comment but she took it gladly just happy to see her girlfriend smiling again.

As soon as they shut the door Gina could be heard making her way towards the girls.

"Naomi love its late where have you been?" she said before making herself present in the hall.

"Oh Emily dear nice to see you" Gina said upon realising the smaller girls presence.

"I had dinner at Emily's house, now she's staying the night is that ok?" asked Naomi.

"Yeah sure, Emily is always welcome here" the redhead smiled in response.

"Well we are going up to my room now" Naomi said to her mother as she grabbed Emily's hand and dragged her up the stairs.

"There we made it up here safe with no teacher incidents" laughed Naomi as she shut the door and pressed her back against it.

Emily put her bag on the floor and made her way back over to the blonde. She lent up on her toes and placed a small gentle kiss on her lips.

"Thanks for letting me stay" she said as she stepped back down on the flats of her feet and placed her hands on Naomi shoulders.

"You heard my mum you're always welcome here" the blonde smiled as she ran her hand through some of Emily's stray hair.

"Come on let's get into bed it's pretty late"

Naomi led the small girl over to her bed where she began unbuttoning the buttons on Emily's shirt. Once the garment was removed she placed delicate kisses along her shoulder while unzipping her skirt. Emily then proceeded to slowly take off Naomi's clothes. After all the garments were lying on the floor Emily took Naomi's hand as they hopped into bed together. She shifted so that she was laying on her side with Naomi's hand still in hers wrapped around her small waist. The blonde nuzzled her head into the crook of Emily's neck and kissed the spot gently.

"I love you Em" she whispered in the mass of red hair.

Emily smiled at the words she know she would never tire of.

"I know"

It was still dark when Emily awoke again and as she looked to the clock next to her it revealed that it was only around midnight. Her mouth was dry and she needed a drink. She looked over to Naomi who hadn't moved since falling asleep. Not wanting to wake her Emily gently moved the arm wrapped around her and slowly got out of bed. She grabbed one of Naomi's big t shirts lying on the ground and put it over her head it, the shirt fell around past her bum and she could almost pass it as one of Effy's infamous shirt dresses. Trying to be as quiet as possible Emily slowly crept out of the room and shut the door.

Creeping down the stairs Emily made her way into the kitchen and turned the light on. She then bent down to the ground level cupboard to retrieve a glass.

"Fuck sake" she grumbled as seen the nearest glass was right at the back of the cupboard. Kneeling down Emily practically climbed into the cupboard to get the glass, she could feel her shirt ridding further up her back as she lent in.

Naomi woke up suddenly feeling cold and she soon realised it was due to the fact that Emily was no longer in her bed. She looked around the room but still didn't see the girl anywhere so she got up to put a shirt on and have a look for her downstairs. Once out of her bedroom she could see a light on in the kitchen. As soon as she reached her destination she smiled at the sight on her girlfriend bent over with her butt sticking out of the cupboard.

"Nice knickers Ems" she said while smiling.

Emily cursed as she hit her head on the top of the cabinet at the sudden voice coming from behind her. She fumbled around until she fell out of the cupboard flat on her arse while clutching a glass in her hand.

"Naomi what the fuck?" whispered Emily upon seeing her girlfriend standing in front of her with her arms folded and a smile on her face. She laughed before replying.

"What the fuck to you too?"

Emily held up the glass in her hand waving it to show her girlfriend that she was after some water.

Naomi laughed again before making her way over to the redhead still lying on the floor.

"Your knickers are still showing"

"What you don't like them?" asked Emily smiling mischievously.

"Didn't say I didn't like them" said Naomi as she bent down and crawled over the top of the smaller girl. Emily was leaning back on her hands with the blonde positioned between her legs both smiling at each other. It wasn't long until Naomi's urges overtook her and she leant in and kissed Emily with a heated desire. The force of the kiss pushed the small redhead backwards with Naomi's mouth capturing the loud shrill of shock that dared escape Emily's lips. The two girls fell into a tangled heap on the floor. Lips still attached in hungry kisses, hands began wandering under loose shirts and soft moans were littering the room.

"Naomi love is that you down there?" Naomi couldn't have flown off of Emily more quickly if she tried.

"Ah I was looking for a glass, I... ah needed a glass of water" she was surprised her mother hadn't seen Emily on the floor also, who now was hiding under the kitchen table.

"What you doing out here anyway?" she asked her mum.

"Well I could hear you making a right kerfuffle down here, look you've dropped your glass" and before Naomi could even make any attempt to stop her mother from bending down to retrieve the glass she was already on the floor.

"Oh hello there Emily, what are you doing under the table dear?"

"Umm...I lost an ear ring, so I was looking for it...under the table" she averted her gaze to the floor in an attempt to hide the furious blush on her face.

"So you found it then" said Gina still crouched down looking at Emily.

"What?" asked the redhead snapping her eyes back up to Naomi's mum.

"Well you've got both your ear rings in love"

"Oh yeah" said Emily as she reached up to touch her ears.

"I just put it back in"

"Well there's no use sitting around under here then get up girl" said Gina as she also got to her feet.

Emily fumbled around moving a chair so that she could half gracefully make an exit from her previous fortress.

"Right well here's your glass Naomi I'll be off now I know the place isn't getting robbed"

Naomi gave her mother a half smile as she accepted the glass. Once the older woman was out of the room both Emily let out a deep sigh which caused the blonde to turn around with a smile on her face.

"What?" said Emily.

"Lost an ear ring?" laughed Naomi.

"Oh shut up" said the embarrassed redhead as she took the glass from the taller girl and poured herself a drink. After three large gulps of water Emily sat the glass down and looked to the girl next to her.

"Coming to finish what you started then?" she asked in an almost annoyed tone.

"Gladly" smiled Naomi as she took the redheads hand and guided her back to her bedroom.

↓**REVIEW PLEASE OR I'M TELLING MY MUM ON YOU!!↓**


	23. Chapter 23

**AUTHORS NOTE**: Well thank you very much for the kind reviews, I find it funny that someone actually related to the ear ring scene! And nice to see that the threats about my mum actually worked but they probably shouldn't she's a kind lady!! I think I will dedicate this chapter to **Color in a Black-White World** because of the sheer loveliness you have taken to read the entire fic in one go and review every chapter in on your way it made me very happy!! Oh also I don't really know where I'm heading with this fic I'm just making it up as I go so I have no idea when it's going to end it seems I can't help but just write stupid scenarios haha I swear I can hardly write anything serious! Anyway I hope your still enjoying it!! And this possibly the biggest authors note ever but I just love to ramble.

**DISCLAIMER**: I do not own skins I just find enjoyment in writing my own skins universe so don't be hating on me!!

CHAPTER 23

Much to her annoyance Emily awoke to the incessant beeping of Naomi's bedside alarm clock. She struggled to push the off button with the blonde tightly wrapped around her waist.

"Wake up" said Emily casually as she poked the sleeping girl in the face.

After much groaning and stretching Naomi finally opened her eyes to look at the redhead beside her.

"You know most couples wake up their partner with a kiss not a poke"

"Yeah well not everyone loves morning breath you know" laughed Emily before she swung the blanket off of herself and got out of the bed.

"Where are you going?" asked Naomi

"To have a shower , we do have school today remember?" said Emily as she picked up her bag off the floor containing her fresh clothes for the day.

"Oh cant we just stay in bed all day?" whined Naomi.

"As much as I'd love to I don't think it's a great plan seeing as our form teacher is downstairs"

"Oh well can I least come shower with you?" pleaded Naomi as she propped herself up on her elbows to get a better look at the girl walking over to her.

"I'm sure your mum would love that" said Emily before leaning down to kiss her girlfriend on the top of her head before heading out the room.

"Make me breakfast yeah?" It wasn't really a question more of an instruction and with that Emily was out of the room.

As soon as the redhead was out of the room Naomi sighed and hopped out of bed making sure to put some pants on before leaving the room.

Naomi was surprised to find her mother already in the kitchen cooking.

"What you doing?" huffed Naomi pointing to her mother's scrambled eggs.

"What can't a girlfriend cook for her lover anymore? I'm sure Emily would appreciate something like that"

"What?" asked Naomi shocked wondering if her mother was insinuating an intimate relationship between herself and Emily.

"Oh come on Naomi with sex hair like that there's no use pretending"

Naomi quickly shot her hand to her hair with her eyes wide and mouth open before she replied to her mother's correct accusations.

"What the hell are you talking about?" she asked.

"Oh Naomi do you really think I'm that stupid? It doesn't take a genius to figure out how you two have been acting lately and not to mention I saw you practically humping her on the kitchen floor last night"

Naomi's face was covered in complete shock she seriously thought her mum hadn't seen them doing anything last night.

"And lost an ear ring" Gina laughed.

"She's got a good imagination that girl. I don't know why you two think I'm so stupid I may be old but I'm not fool"

Naomi still had no idea what to say to in reply to hers and Emily's sudden outing as a couple, so she just sat there with her mouth slightly open staring at her mother.

"Now love don't look so shocked I'm not going to disown you or anything crazy, I'm happy that you finally found someone to be with and Emily is a great girl" Gina smiled a genuine smile to her daughter and Naomi couldn't think to do anything else but smile back at her.

As if knowing she was the subject of discussion Emily conveniently walked in dressed and towelling her hair with a smile on her face.

"What's going on in here?" asked Emily casually as she grabbed a piece of toast that Gina had just sat in front of her. She picked a piece off the corner of the toast and put it in her mouth.

"Oh we were just discussing how much of a great couple you and Naomi make" Gina said casually and smiled at the redhead who was now chocking on the piece of toast she just accidently inhaled in shock.

"What?" she managed to say a little roughly after half a glass of water.

"It's ok Emily dear, I know what's going on between you two" Gina had now turned away from the stove and sat down at the table with the two shocked girls.

"I want you two to know that I love you both the way you are and if you are happy together then that makes me happy too" again she smile while looking between both girls.

Emily had tears welling in her eyes both happy and sad tears, happy that Naomi's mum was so accepting and sad that her own mother wasn't.

"Now you better get ready for school or you'll be late"

Naomi smiled again at her mother before she got up from her seat to go have a shower, she didn't really have any words that could express how she was feeling.

Now Emily and Gina were left alone in the room and the redhead thought maybe she should say something to the older woman.

"Thanks Gina it means a lot to hear that from you" said Emily quietly in an effort to suppress her tears from falling.

"Oh it's ok dear I should really be thanking you, at least now I don't have to worry about Naomi bringing home any shitty little pricks and getting pregnant like I did"

Emily laughed not knowing what else to really do.

"I should probably get ready now" she said getting up off of her chair.

Gina smiled to Emily before getting off of her chair also and turning to the sink putting some dishes away.

Emily went back up to Naomi's bedroom to finish getting ready. It wasn't long until the blonde came back up into the room dressed and ready for school.

"Well that was an eventful morning" said Emily as Naomi walked into the room.

"Yeah more like embarrassing, she told me she seen us practically humping in the kitchen last night"

"Oh great" said Emily blushing.

Naomi walked over to her girlfriend and put her arms around her waist.

"Hey at least she doesn't mind, I'll sacrifice a little humiliation for her acceptance of our love" said the blonde with a playful tone that made Emily laugh.

"Come on let's get out of here I'll dink you on my bike"

They pulled up to the school bike shed, Naomi with sweat on her brow.

"Jesus Em, I'm not offering to do that again I'm sweating up a bloody storm here" she wiped at her fore head with the sleeve of her shirt in an effort to get rid of the dripping perspiration.

"Do I smell?" she asked as she lifting up her arm smelling herself.

"It's all right isn't it Em?" Emily however just shook her head smiling and looked to the school entrance.

"Look there's Katie" she pointed to her sister waiting at the steps for them.

"Jesus can't she leave me alone for five seconds I'm seriously starting to think she's stalking me Em"

"Oh whatever Naomi, come on" Emily grabbed at the blondes wrist and dragged her towards her twin.

"You look like you've been doing the great fucking northern run" said Katie while staring bewildered at Naomi.

"Nah just a quick shag with your sister in the bike shed" The blonde stated as if it was something that was brought up every day.

"Oh sob off" Katie almost laughed as she fell into stride with the two girls.

"Jealousy's a curse Katie" sung Naomi with a toothy grin plastered on her face.

The older twin didn't even bother replying however she opted for a simple eye roll another trait she had picked up from the irritating blonde next to her.

They walked into the school's entrance and over to Emily's locked where she could grab a few books that she would need for their next class. Katie was also rummaging through her locker which was conveniently right next to her sisters, while Naomi had her back to them looking at the numerous people walking down the corridor.

"Oh my god!" she exclaimed shocked and wide eyes fixed on someone at the end of the corridor.

"What?" both twins said in union unfazed.

"Have either of you two seen Effy since this weekend gone?" she asked curiously.

"No" they both said together again not really fazed.

"Well you might want to check this out" at this both girls turned around and looked to where Naomi was pointing and saw Effy bending over at the vending machine.

"Sorry to disappoint Naomi but I'm not really as interested at checking out Effy's knickers as you" said Katie before turning around again.

"No stupid wait till she turns around" Naomi shoved Katie until she was looking again.

It was probably an odd sight for onlookers seeing Naomi with her mouth open and smiling in anticipation and the twins looking on unamused at Effy Stonem's revealed arse.

After a good minute of staring Effy finally turned to leave down one of the opposite corridors and drift out of sight, but not before the trio caught view of her left cheek, bruised with a cut to go with it.

"Jesus I didn't think I hit her that hard" whispered Katie in disbelief.

"Katie you practically knocked her out, she fell straight to the floor" Emily said as the three still continued to look down the hall even though Effy was long gone.

"Oh well she shouldn't be a stupid slut then should she" said Katie as she turned on her heel and headed to their class.

Naomi and Emily looked at each other and shrugged their shoulders before following Katie down the corridor.

After entering the class room the trio sat down in their usual seats with Emily in the middle of the other two girls.

"So any news on mum?" asked Emily with a little hope in her voice.

"Well after you two left things were still pretty heated in the kitchen so I stayed upstairs all night and then this morning both mum and dad were gone before I was up"

"Oh" was all Emily could say as she looked down to her books in front of her, saddened that there was still no sign of her mother accepting her. Naomi could feel the hurt radiating from the younger twin next to her. So she placed her hand on the small girls' thigh in an effort to offer her some form of comfort. It worked to a degree seeing as if caused Emily to look up at the blonde and smile before covering her hand with her own.

AUTHORS NOTE: To **Ryoko05 **hehe maybe Naomi's mum wasn't so blind after all I had that little plan in my mind all along I just couldn't resist putting Naomi and Emily in yet another awkward situation.

↓**OH WHAT TO DO YOU SAY WELL MAYBE YOU SHOULD POST A REVIEW↓**

**JUST A SUGGESTION :) hehe**


	24. Chapter 24

AUTHORS NOTE: Heya everyone who is reading, here's an update for you all it's a bit late I tried to have it up earlier but that didn't go to plan thanks to education! Thanks to everyone that has been reviewing it means a lot to me :D Anyway hope you enjoy the chapter! There shall be more probably at the end of the week MAYBE, I still have no idea where the story is going or where to end it. hmmm I'll go have a think while you read.

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Skins!!

CHAPTER 24

Naomi knew exactly what to do to cheer up her girlfriend once class was over and that is why she asked her to escort her to the girls' lavatory straight after class.

"I don't see why I have to follow you to the bloody loo it's not exactly romantic listening to you pee" said Emily as they walked through the toilet entrance.

Naomi quickly checked under all the stalls in the room and found to her pleasure they were all empty.

"Hurry up and go already I'm starving" Emily whined while looking at her hair in the mirror not paying attention to the blonde.

"How hungry?" whispered Naomi in the redheads' ear as she wrapped her arms around the small girl and kissed her neck lightly.

"Naomi what are you doing we're in the flipping toilets" Emily harshly whispered back looking around the room to see if they were witnessed.

"No one's here, it's just me and you" Naomi grinned mischievously.

Emily couldn't help but smile and bit her lip as she took one final look around before pushing Naomi into the nearest stall. The door slammed behind them but no click followed as the small redhead pushed her girlfriend against the stall wall and kissed her hard.

"Jesus" said Naomi between the hungry kisses.

Suddenly the blonde realised she was meant to be the one in control of this situation and pushed Emily into the other wall opposite them with a loud thud never once breaking their lips apart. Naomi fumbled with her hands as she began opening the buttons to the smaller girls' shirt while she moved her lips to the redheads' neck. Emily couldn't help but let out a small moan as she felt warm hands moving over her now exposed stomach.

"Oh my god Casey look at them it's disgusting"

Emily pushed Naomi off of her as soon as she heard the intruding voices, she looked to the door and saw a two girls from her form staring at them as if they we're about to vomit.

"What the fuck are you two doing in here?" Asked Naomi, she could see her girlfriend was mortified as she frantically did up the buttons on her shirt.

"Well I opened the door to go pee and it looks like I found the set for a dirty lezza movie" the girl scoffed at Naomi as if she were scum of the earth.

Emily ran out of the stall as soon as she had finished with her shirt and as she walked past the girls one exclaimed.

"I always knew she was a dyke"

"Emily wait!" shouted Naomi as she chased after her girlfriend.

As she ran into the hall the blonde searched frantically for the redhead but she was nowhere to be seen.

"Looking for someone?" asked a familiar unamused voice that Naomi realised was Effy when she turned to her right.

"What do you want?" said Naomi with nothing other than anger in her voice.

"I wanted to apologise for the other night, I was fucked out of my brain and I saw Katie and I had the best opportunity to piss her off, I hope I didn't screw anything up for you" Effy looked genuinely sorry which was odd, Naomi doesn't even think she's heard the girl apologise for anything.

"You did for a few hours, but I think Katie got you back for that one and besides new dramas to attend to now" Said Naomi as she still looked over the crowd searching for a glimpse of red in the sea of students.

"Oh Emily went that way" Pointed Effy with a small smile on her mouth in hope for some form of reconciliation in return for the small information.

"Thanks" smiled Naomi before heading in the direction where Effy had indicated the redhead had gone.

Naomi rushed outside of the school entrance and across the green of the oval to a spot where she though Emily might be heading to. Her suspicions her confirmed when she saw the small girl running across the field.

"Emily" she shouted but the girl showed no sign of stopping. It wasn't until she tripped on her own feet that allowed Naomi to catch up to Emily.

"Jesus I'm giving up smoking" puffed Naomi out of breath as she sat down next to the crying girl.

"Ems don't worry about what those stupid tossers say, it means nothing" she held out her hand and put it around her girlfriends back only to have it shoved away.

"Just imagine what they're doing right now they're probably telling the whole school that we're dirty dykes!" shouted the redhead with tears still streaming down her face.

"Emily, no one's going to care, they're teenagers with their own problems to worry about so what does it matter?"

"What if they all act like my mum, what if people try to hurt us?" Emily's voice was shaking with fear as she spoke quietly to Naomi.

The blonde wrapped the trembling girl in her arms and whispered reassurance in her ear as the sobs started to die down.

"let's not give a fuck what people think, we're happy together that's all that matters, I think we should go back in there hand in hand with our heads held high" said Naomi trying to lighten the mood now that the crying had subsided.

"Fuck the world" laughed Emily.

"Yeah" smiled the blonde as she looked down at the girl who was now looking back up into her blue eyes also smiling. Emily lent forward and placed a chaste kiss on her lips.

"I love you Naomi Campbell" she smiled.

"I love you too Katie Fitch" The blonde pretended as if she hadn't deliberately said the wrong twins name and continued smiling until Emily pouted.

"What?" asked Naomi innocently.

"Oh shit yeah wrong twin, I mean I love you too Emily Fitch!" the girls laughed at the small joke before standing back up still in each other's arms.

"You ready for this Fitchy?" asked Naomi as she placed a small kiss of the redheads nose.

"Definitely Campbell, let's go" Emily smiled as they let go of the hug but left their fingers entwined as they walked back to the college.

As they entered back into the college halls most people walked by unfazed by the two girls holding hands there was some small whispers but neither girl cared because they had each other and that's all they needed.

"Found her then" stated Effy as they walked closer to the girl leaning against some lockers by herself.

"Yep" replied Naomi still beaming from ear to ear and continued walking to their form room looking for Katie who they said they would meet for lunch.

They walked into the room with their hands still clasped together and made their way over to Katie who was sitting with Panda, Cook, Thomas and JJ.

"There you two losers are I've been waiting for ages" said Katie before looking down to their entwined hands which caused her eyes to widen and mouth to open slightly.

"Hi guys this is Naomi" said a grinning Emily whose comment received looks of stupor from her friends.

"Duh Emsy, don't be stupid we all know who Naomi is silly" said Panda laughing to herself.

"This is Naomi my girlfriend" said Emily smiling even wider when she looked over to the blonde who was slightly shocked at what the smaller girl had said with such confidence but she squeezed her hand in reassurance.

"Wow whizzer guys I had no idea you two were lesbeans" said Pandora grinning wildly.

"It's lesbians Panda" said Katie before turning back to look at her sister smiling with admiration for her courage.

"Way to go blondie! I've been waiting for this day" shouted Cook from across the table grinning like a dick.

"Shut up Cook" said Naomi still smiling as she and Emily sat down at the table with their friends.

↓**EVERYTIME YOU ADD A REVIEW YOU MAKE ME SMILE! SO PLEASE PUT A SMILE ON MY DIAL!↓**


	25. Chapter 25

AUTHORS NOTE: Well I'm back!! Sorry about the super massive delay but I've been M.I.A with exams and stuff, but now they're over and I cooked up this chapter today :D Yeah so I think that this is going to be the final I've kinda tied up the loose ends but its open enough for a sequel if I ever feel the feel to have these characters go on a mystical adventure or something. I hope it's an ok chapter I'm a bit iffy about it cos I haven't wrote in ages. So anyway enjoy and thanks to everyone who has reviewed this fic and stuck with it you guys are awesome :D

DISCLAIMER: I do not claim any ownership over skins!

CHAPTER 25 **finale (possibly, I'm pretty sure but not decided fully) **

Ten or so minutes after the girls had come out to their friends Freddie had decided to saunter over to the table from god knows where he most likely had just smoked a spliff behind the one of the school sheds. He sat down offering no words to the group just an extremely forced smile formed on his permanently sullen face as he sunk into the chair. After long enough the depressed boy couldn't take it any longer and had to ask his burning question.

"Has anyone seen Eff?" he asked with a glint of hope in his eyes.

Immediately Katie scoffed before answering.

"As if we'd want to know where that slag is she tried to snog Emily last weekend, not to mention right in front of Naomi"

"Well why the fuck would Naomi care?" asked Freddie getting all defensive over the situation.

"Because Emily's her girlfriend you daft boob" said Cook from across the table barely even looking at Freddie, after the whole love triangle with Effy the boys weren't the best of friends anymore.

"Well how the hell was I meant to know that you bell end?" Freddie shouted back causing him to look up angrily.

"Well they're pretty obvious don't you think? Maybe if you had stopped looking up Effy's dress for more than five minutes you would have noticed"

"Like you can talk tosser" whispered Freddie obviously hurt by the comment.

"Oh poor Freddie, roll me another spliff, the love of my life will open her legs for everyone but me oh poor Freddie where's Effy?" mocked Cook.

"Here" Everyone turned their heads from the previous child like banter to look towards the end of the table, where stood no one other than Effy Stonem.

"Oh hi Effy" said JJ breaking the now awkward silence surrounding the group.

"What do you want?" snapped Katie.

"Katie stop being a bitch would you" again everyone's head snapped in the opposite direction this time to face the source of the comment.

"Naomi? Are you mental? The bitch you're defending snogged your girlfriend in case you've forgotten you dozy cow!" Huffed Katie confused as to why Naomi would have a care for Effy.

"I didn't snog her, I forcibly placed my lips upon hers only to be pushed away a second later. It was all an attempt to piss _you_ off, which worked, obviously" said Effy in an almost matter of fact tone with a smile accompanied by a head tilt.

"Yeah and I forgive her" said Naomi offering Effy a small smile to which the mysterious girl returned genuinely. The blonde knew she shouldn't hold the it against the other girl, she seemed genuine before when she apologised.

"We both forgive her" said Emily after a minute of silence and she also offered Effy a soft smile.

"There you go Katie, are you going to forgive me too? I mean I forgive you for my fabulous new bruise"

Katie looked like she was seriously contemplating for a minute or two before she opened her mouth again to speak.

"I'm not fucking forgive you until you go and buy me a choc chip muffin from the canteen"

"Gladly" Effy said in her sarcastic tone before walking off to the canteen.

Naomi and Emily immediately looked at Katie as if she had suddenly told them she had contracted some horrible sexually transmitted infection (which is a day Naomi's still waiting for).

"What? I'm fucking hungry ok. Don't be jealous you didn't think to ask her to get you a banana or something Naomi you ape"

The comment caused Naomi to snort not taking the older twins words to offence.

Soon enough Effy returned with the muffin in tow. She smiled as she placed it in front of Katie and sat next to the redhead who mumbled a small thank you before scoffing into the small peace offering.

Suddenly a howl of laughter was heard coming from Cook.

"What?" grumbled Katie with a mouth full of muffin.

After controlling his laughter Cook was able to form a sentence.

"Runs in the family then?" He asked with a toothy grin plastered on his face.

"What the hell are you talking about?" The redhead yelled at him, her mouth no longer full of food.

"Well first Ems comes out with Naomi and now you munching on Eff's muffin, got something to tell us Katiekins?" the whole table laughed as Katie looked at her muffin in disgust before throwing it at Cook. It wasn't long before Katie was laughing herself at the bits of muffin stuck in the boys' hair.

There was a sudden calm over the group as they noticed for the first time in a long time they were all sitting around smiling together.

"Well fuck me this is like a fucking episode of Dr. Phil or something" snorted Katie laughing to herself.

"Yes well it is all terribly wonderful to have everyone together again, I quite like it" smiled JJ satisfied as he looked around at the group.

"Yeah it's nice Jay" said Effy.

"It's bloody fan-flipping-tastic, I've missed you Eff and I totally don't care if the twins are homosexuals" Pandora smiled a humble smile.

"I'm not fucking gay Panda! Just because I ate a muffin that Effy gave me doesn't mean I want to eat hers! Jesus Christ" defended Katie sighing in annoyance.

"Oh alright Katie no new to chuck a flip and go rar rar!" Pandora held up her hands in surrender not wanting to deal with the wrath of Katie Fitch, she'd seen what she done to Effy's eye and she didn't want to risk anything.

The group fell into another comfortable silence before the bell rang signalling the end of lunch and the beginning of the next class. Everyone filled out of the room and to their respective lessons.

Of course Naomi and Emily walked together to the same class with their hands still entwined, no longer ashamed to hide their relationship.

They sat down in their usual seats next to each other and waited for Keiran come in and teach the class.

Naomi looked up to see the two girls that caught them in the toilets moments ago walk in. They were both giving them evils as they sat down. Naomi however smiled and put her arm around Emily's shoulder and twiddled some red hair in her fingers.

"What are you doing?" asked Emily smiling, she followed her girlfriends gaze to see the two disgusted girls staring back. Emily grinned mischievously before kissing the blondes cheek while pretending to slip her hand up Naomi's skirt, all the while keeping her eyes on the girls at the front of the class. Naomi faked some moaning as she tilted her head back exposing her neck, the redhead couldn't resist as she kissed it lightly enjoying toying with Casey and her crony's mind.

"Oh Naomi, nice to see your enjoying my class" Emily immediately flung off the girl once hearing the teachers words. Naomi opened her eyes to see Kerian hanging over her with a smile on his face.

"Maybe enjoying yourself a little too much" he winked at her as he walked to the front of the class.

Naomi spun round to look at her also blushing girlfriend; locking eyes they couldn't help but let a giggle escape their lips.

"That showed them didn't it?" said Naomi pointing to the subjects of their torment who were now facing the front scared to look at the girls behind them.

"I can't believe we just did that" said Emily blushing a little again while laughing.

It wasn't longer until the rest of the class walked in and the lesson was underway, neither Naomi nor Emily received any more looked of disgust from Casey and her friend and they think it's safe enough to presume they won't ever again.

After class Naomi and Emily had agreed to meet Katie over by the bike shed and head over to the twins house.

"There you fucktard's are" said Katie upon seeing the two girls arrival.

Neither of the girls responded to the bitchy welcoming seeing as they were used to it by now. Naomi unlocked her bike and looked back up to the twins.

"I hope neither of you are expecting a ride" she said gesturing to her bike.

"Not now but maybe later" winked Emily which caused the blonde to grin.

"Oh gross Emily! I don't even know why I hang around you two you're absolutely repulsive" whined Katie while making gagging gestures.

"Well you could always go hang out with your new girlfriend you know" said Naomi pointing over to Effy who standing out the front of the school.

"I'm fine thanks there's no way I'm having anything after Emily" she responded as they began walking in the direction of the Fitch household.

"Oh don't say that Katie, what about me? I was hoping I had a chance with the 'better twin'" Naomi mocked hurt, ignoring the swat on the arm from her girlfriend.

"You wish Naomi, you wish" Katie smiled.

Once arriving at the twins' house they noticed that no one was home.

"Mum must be picking up James" said Emily as they walked into the house.

"You thirsty?" The younger twin asked once they were inside and Katie had already wondered into the lounge room.

"Yeah sure" replied Naomi.

While pouring herself and the blonde a drink Katie come into the kitchen clutching several books with an astonished look on her face.

"Might wanna see what I just found Em" she said as she placed the books onto the kitchen bench spreading them out.

The three girls looked down at the books with various odd titles such as _Yike She's a Dyke!, My Daughter's Gay but it's Okay! _and_ Lesbians for Dummies._

"What the fuck?" laughed Naomi picking up one of the books and flipping through it.

"Yeah and this was sitting on top of them" said Katie as she placed a library card on top of the table.

"Mum's card" Emily whispered a little astonished as she picked it up and examined it closer as if her eyes were playing tricks on her.

"Well it's a start that's got to mean something right?" said Katie looking at her sister who couldn't help but smile warmly at the thought of their mother finally coming round.

They were broke out of the sentimental moment by a loud laugh from Naomi.

"Looks like you're not the only one mummy's worried about Emsy" she said still laughing while turning around the book in her hands so the twins could read the cover.

_My Twin Daughter is Gay, What about her Sister? Does it run in the Family? A guide for Dealing with Twins and Sexuality. _

"Oh for fucks sake" sighed Katie looking up to the ceiling while the other two girls continued giggling.

↓**ITS OVER!!!!! I THINK!! DOES IT NEED MORE? TELL THE REVIEW WHORE↓**


End file.
